Starting New
by Jenna Mellark
Summary: "You can't run from it forever. I won't give up. It just won't happen. You and I both know you'll be given the world and a half. Stop fighting it and embrace that I love you." Modern day AU. Katniss is in college. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Welcome to my story! Haha. This is my second fanfic, but first Modern Day AU one. I thought I'd try something new! Of course, this will be an Everlark story. I mean, who doesn't ship them?!

Check out my first fic, _Again_! It's in-progress, so stay with me! (This is where Peeta says, "Always")

Okay, that was a bad THG joke. Anyway, please fav/follow/review! ENJOY!

**Katniss' POV**

"Shut up, Jo!" I yell across the house. Johanna, one of my roommates, has been blasting music from her new stereo ever since she got it.

"Chill out, Brainless. Loosen up, relax a little. Finn doesn't seem to mind, now does he?" she says with her devilish smirk. I hate when she does that. Even though we have been friends since before we started Capitol University, she just doesn't cut me a break.

"Professor Trinket will have my ass if I don't pass this test tomorrow. No way in hell am I repeating her course next semester." And with that, she grunts and turns down the music. Thank god.

"Aren't you leaving for work soon, anyway, gorgeous?" Finn asks. Finnick Odair. He is a tall, fit, beautiful man with sea green eyes. He could be called 'flirtatious', but I just see him as a slutty, sex crazed guy. In order to get this house, Jo and I needed another roommate and Finnick just so happened to be looking for a room. I think he was just trying to get in bed with Jo and/or me.

"Maybe. Aren't you leaving to find some vulnerable girls, yet?" I say in a mocking manner. Even though he may be extremely…sexual, he is a good guy. He can be the most thoughtful and considerate guy you know. Can be.

"Ah, she has figured out my ways. Guess that means I'll never get to spend the night with one Katniss Everdeen?"

"Not in your wildest dreams." I say with a joking tone in my voice. Though Finn, Jo, and I may seem to get to each other, we are best friends. Getting this house together was probably the best thing to happen to any of us. It's a big house too. My now boss, the infamous drunk Haymitch Abernathy made some property investments when he was younger. Before I started working for him at his bar, I guess I let it slip that I was looking to rent a house instead of student boarding. He offered me the house and Jo, Finn, and I jumped at the offer.

The house itself is 3 floors with 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a large kitchen, big living room, and even an extra rec room in which Finn invested in an air hockey table. Yeah, I like our house. My room is on the third floor. There's another bedroom on this floor, but it's unoccupied. I also have a bathroom up here all to myself. It's nice, really. The second floor has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. That's where Finn and Jo's bedrooms are, each claiming their own bathroom. Again, there is a vacant bedroom on that floor. The bottom most floor has every other room, which works out really nice. Plus we are only 3 blocks from campus.

"Well then I guess I shall see you later, m'lady" Finn says, offering a small bow before retreating downstairs and out of the house. I finish up my studying and go to get ready for work. Haymitch is good to me so I always try to make it to work on time.

* * *

><p>"Where's my rum and coke, Catnip?"<p>

"Nice to see you too, Gale. Give me a minute." I turn away to make his drink. Gale and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He's 2 years older than me and finished school last year. I'm a third-year student. Just started my third year, actually.

Gale's and my father worked together before the… accident. When they were on-duty one night, they responded to a call and there was an explosion. Neither of them made it out. It was hard to deal with because I was so close with my dad, but Gale helped me through it and we made it. He helped me through a lot in my life and he will forever be my best friend.

"Here, ya go!" I yell as I slide the drink down the bar towards Gale. Tonight's a busy night for some reason. Thursdays are usually somewhat slower.

I turn around an immediately get a crowd of wolf whistles behind me. "Honey, why don't you shimmy that little ass right over here and have a chat with Papa Cato." Cato. He's a regular here and I can't stand him. He's been hitting on me since the day he first came in. It's those comments that I can't stand. I'm about to lose it on him when Haymitch starts. "Why don't you learn some respect and fuck off?" Cato sinks in his seat and turns back to his buddies.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks. "Yeah. I could have handled that myself, you know. But thanks."

"Oh sweetheart, I know you could have, but I didn't feel like dragging his limp body out of the bar from the beatin' you woulda given him." He and I both smile. He pours himself a glass of Jim Beam and walks back to his office. I attend to the bar for another hour or so before Gale gets my attention.

"Catnip, go sing!"

"No way. You know how I feel about it in public…" I try to persist. Thursday nights are karaoke nights and Gale has been bugging me to sing since last month when I sung one song.

"Please! For me? Just one song, that's it! Pleaseeeee…."

"You beg like a five year old."

"JUST ONE SONG PLEASEEEEE."

"Will you shut up about it?"

"Yes! Hey everyone, Katniss is going to sing tonight!"

Everyone in the bar starts clapping and yelling in excitement. Ever since that one day I sung, a large group of people come out in hopes for me to sing again. Huh, maybe that's why tonight is so busy.

"Let's go Catnip, get to it!" Gale says. Haymitch calls for 2 other attendants to get on the floor so I can be relieved and before I know what's happening, I am being hauled off to the makeshift stage on the furthest side of the bar. I sit down in front of the keyboard and start to play.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

_I can only give you everything I've got_

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should _

_But I still love you more than anyone else could  
><em>

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right _

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long_

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong  
><em>

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for_

_As long as I could_

_The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected_

_To anything_

_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything_

_I have ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was "love"  
><em>

_We have got through so much worse than this before_

_What's so different his time that you can't ignore?_

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake_

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes  
><em>

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for_

_As long as I could_

_The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected_

_To anything_

_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything_

_I have ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was "love"  
><em>

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for_

_As long as I could_

_The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected_

_To anything_

_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything_

_I have ever learned _

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was "love"  
><em>

_And I don't know where to look _

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness _

_Please just save me from this darkness  
><em>

_And I don't know where to look_

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness_

_Please just save me from this darkness  
><em>

As soon as I finish, the place bursts into clapping and yelling. I've never been one for compliments, so I just blush and walk off the pathetic stage.

"Good Job, Brainless. That was actually phenomenal."

"Thanks Jo, means a lot." I say, dripping with sarcasm, and give her my customary scowl. She just scoffs and says "Why do I even try" and walks away. I go back behind the bar while I'm still being given handfuls of praise. I start to pick up work when Haymitch comes out from around back.

"Where does an ungrateful girl like you get a voice like that?" I just scowl.

"My father. He had a voice that would stop the mockingjay's song. I guess I picked up a little…" I trail off. "A little?! If I weren't your best friend, I would try to get with you just for your voice!" Gale says as he makes his way over to the bar.

"Real nice, Gale." I say and scowl for the billionth time tonight.

"Just saying" and with that, Gale is gone.

"So sweetheart, how's my house?"

"Good, I think we need another roommate though."

"How come?"

"Help out a little, ya know? We can cover everything now, but it'd be nice to have a little more fallback cash at the end of each month."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll put the word out for you."

I nod and before we can part, a voice comes from behind us. "No need, I'm looking for a room."

Haymitch and I both whip around. Sitting at the bar not 2 feet from us sits possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. His hair is blond and curly but not too curly. More wavy than anything. The way he has it styled is so nice. It's pushed up in the front so it almost looks like a small spike, or something. What really catches my eyes, though, are _his_ eyes. They're a blue I've never seen before. They're as blue as the sky on a mid-summer's afternoon interlaced with the bluest seas you have ever seen. He looks to be a little under 6 feet and is muscular. The green shirt he is wearing perfectly accentuates his muscular build. I must be looking at him for a while because he starts to smile. Man, his smile is perfect.

I open my mouth to try to speak but the words just don't come out. I must seem like the world's biggest idiot. Before I can try to speak again, he does and is grinning as wide as is humanly possible.

"Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!** So, what do you guys think? We have met a lot of characters in this chapter! How do you think Katniss will take Peeta eavesdropping on their conversation? Did Peeta hear her sing? How will Finn and Jo take Katniss' decision on a new roommate? Review what you think!

Also, the song in this chapter is _Make This Go on Forever _by_ Snow Patrol._

Until next time, my dears!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** WOW! The response I'm getting from the first chapter is awesome! Thank you all so much! I don't have much else to say right now, so, ENJOY!

Katniss' POV

"_Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark."_

I immediately recognized that name. I knew deep down that he looked all too familiar. Even though he may be devastatingly handsome, I need to keep my walls up. Pretty boys like him are no good. But first, I need to make sure my accusations are right.

"Hey, you're the baker's boy? From Seam, right?"

"That I am. And you're Katniss Everdeen. I knew your father." He says. As soon as my dad is mentioned, I go cold. I can think about him all I want and put on a tough exterior, but as soon as he is mentioned by others, I'm flooded with feelings of grief and loss. You'd think after 10 years it'd be easier. Peeta must see the looks on my face because he immediately tries to fix the situation.

"Oh…hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….He was-is a great man. I really didn't mean to-"

I cut him off. "No, it's fine. Thank you," is all I can think to say. By now Haymitch has retreated to his office and the bar is starting to wind down. A large group of people have left in the last 10 minutes. I attempt to get back to work and ignore the blond haired boy sitting so close to me when I realize he was _eavesdropping_ on my conversation with Haymitch.

"Peeta, why the hell where you listening in on my conversation with my boss? That could have been highly personal and you would have been intruding. Actually, you did intrude!" My anger is building up at him by the second. I think I finally reach the peak of my anger but then he _smiles_. What the fuck is this guy's problem?

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have been so loud. And besides, I've never thought of you to be the type to share anything personal with anyone."

"Yeah, well you probably haven't thought much of me at all." I snap back at him. He's really starting to irritate me. I start to walk away for the second time when he grabs my attention once more.

"On the contrary, actually. But enough talking about that right now. I'm looking for a room and you just so happen to have available slots to fill. What do you say?"

I look him up and down, analyzing every factor about this boy. We really need to roommate, but I'm not too sure if I'd like living with Peeta Mellark. Hell, I haven't even crossed the idea with Finn and Jo. So, I'll be honest with him, for now.

"I need to talk to my roommates. I'll get back to you." The sarcasm in the last part is palpable. He knows it too, which is why he manages to snake his way out of my little trap.

"Oh, sure! Hey, if I'm not mistaken, aren't you living with Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason?"

I'm not quite sure where he's going with this so I answer completely truthfully. "Yes."

"Why don't you ask them now? They're right over there." He says as he points across the way. Damn, he's smarter than I thought. Good play, Mellark.

"I…I…sure," Is all I stammer out. "Jo! Finn! Get your asses over here!" Peeta laughs but I just ignore him.

They both make their way over to me.

"Aye, Brainless. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she says. Before I can answer, she continues. "And who is this you're chatting with? Hello, sexy." She directs towards Peeta.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. You must be Johanna Mason?" he says more as a statement than a question.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Unless we're in bed and you're yelling it," she speaks sultrily. She eyes him up to no belief before I can cut in.

"Shut up, Jo. I called you both over here because I told Haymitch I wanted another roommate and Peeta here just so happened to be listening to the conversation," I pause and glare at him, "and said he'd like the room. What d'you guys think?"

Finnick is the first one to speak, "Yes! Another man in the house will do wonders. Welcome aboard, sailor!" I roll my eyes.

"Johanna?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! You can have the bedroom next to mine, good lookin', unless you want the room next to the Grinch over here on the third floor."

Peeta is grinning widely now. He then turns to me, "and what do _you_ think about it?"

I honestly don't know what I think about it. I mean, we could use another roommate but im just not sure about Peeta. He was always the high-school heartthrob. He was the kind of guy who got along with the football team, since he was the running back, and the chess team, since he was also their number 1 player. Popular, handsome, athletic, well-rounded, he was for lack of a better word perfect. I tried to stay away from guys like that and don't intend to break that rule now. But I can't just say no.

"Sure, move right on in!" I say sarcastically. Either he didn't catch it, or chose to ignore it, he smiled and took my comment seriously.

"Alright! Then it's settled! Peeta's moving in!" Finn yells excitedly. "How about you serve us a round of drinks to celebrate, Brainless?" Johanna says.

"Sure. I need a shot anyway." I turn away to go pour the 4 shots. I grab the first thing that I see, Jagermeister. It's one of my favorites so I'm content with my choice. I pour the shots and head back over to the bar. I set down the shots and Peeta smiles.

"Jagermeister. One of my favorites." He says. I look at him, speechless. We're a lot more alike than I know.

"Hey, he likes your favorite liquor, too. You both have shitty taste in alcohol." Johanna says before throwing back her shot and walking away to mingle with some sketchy guys. I throw mine back too and so do Peeta and Finn. Peeta doesn't even seem to acknowledge Johanna's comment. I clean the glasses and get back to work at the other end of the bar. I get off in a half an hour so I figure I'll actually do my job for the remainder of my shift.

Finn and Peeta seem to be talking animatedly and a few times I catch Peeta looking at me, at which blush every time. I'm not sure why, though.

Soon enough, another bartender, Madge, comes in to relieve me for the night. I've become really good friends with her over the last few months since I started working. We just seemed to understand each other really well. I take my black waist apron off and hang it up on the rack. I grab my bag, keys, and phone and make my way out.

On the way I stop to tell Johanna that I'm heading out. I have a class at 10:15 tomorrow morning and need to study before bed. She nods and keeps grinding on the biker guy she was talking to earlier. Peeta and Finn are still talking so I reluctantly go over because I need to tell Finn, too.

"Hey, Finn, I'm heading out. I need to study for Trinket before class tomorrow. Do you have your key or do you want me to leave the back door unlocked?" I ask. Finn has a knack for forgetting his house keys.

"I have my key, gorgeous. Don't you worry about me; By the way, Peeta here is quite the fellow." He says gesturing to Peeta. He just smiles and I swear I see a faint blush start to creep up his neck.

"I couldn't say. Barely know him," I say quickly glancing at Peeta. We lock eyes for just a mere second before I turn back to Finn. "I really need to head out. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn." And with that I'm out the door.

The parking lot is almost empty now so it's not hard to spot my 2004 black VW Jetta. 10 years old and runs great. I'm not 5 steps away from my car when I hear him.

"Katniss! Hey, wait!" I turn around to see Peeta running after me. What does he want? "Hey, sorry to run after you like that, I just…um… it's really great to…um, see you again." He came out here to tell me that?

"Oh, yeah. Nice to see you too, Peeta." I say as politely as possible. I don't want to be a bitch, but come on. Back in Seam, I maybe talked to him 5 times in all my life. He acts as if we were best friends. I open the trunk to my car in hopes he will get the message that this conversation is over, but he doesn't. He continues talking.

"And thanks for letting me get a room in your guys' house. I'm new in this part of town. Starting my third year of college at CU" he says. This statement confuses me. He is a year ahead of me. He graduated a year before I did and left for college that same year. I think he sees the confusion written on my face because he goes on to explain. "I dropped out of West Panem University a month and a half in because I hated it there. I decided to take the year off and start up again here when the new semester rolled around."

This confuses me even further. How come I haven't seen him if he has been going to school here already for 2 years?

"How come I haven't seen you around here before now, then?"

"Excellent question. I used to be in student boarding on the far west side of campus. All of my classes happened to be over on that side up until I got classes in the Heavensbee and Crane buildings this year, which just so happen to be right over here. I started exploring this part of campus and that's how I ended at the bar."

For some reason, this all seems too coincidental for me, although I'm not sure why.

"Oh, okay. Well, I really have to get going. I have my first test of the year in my least favorite class with my least favorite professor, so needless to say, I need to do well on it. I'll…see you soon." I say as nicely as I can and scramble to the driver's side and hop in, close the door, and start the car. Just when I think I'm in clear water, he knocks on my window. Man, he is really starting to piss me off.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Katniss, um, can I have your number? You know, for, um, moving purposes?"

I am overly hesitant to give him my number, for the sole purpose that I barely know the guy, but I guess he has a point. I just nod and he hands me his phone through the window and I put my number in and hand it back.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I say as I start to roll up the window. He says it back, although I can barely hear him because my window is shut. I offer a small smile and drive away. The house is only a few blocks away from the bar but it gives me enough time to think. Peeta seems genuine, but most guys like him do. I can't get involved with anymore guys like him. Not after my last relationship. Not after what happened. It's too much.

But I just can't seem to shake this feeling I have about Peeta Mellark. Something about him is just so intriguing. What am I saying? I'm getting too far ahead of myself. He just wants to use one of our spare rooms, that's all. I'm sure I'll get to know him better as time goes on, but I am not sure if that's what I want.

The internal conflict I am having with myself is too much all too soon. I need to just take it all day by day and work with what I'm given.

A/N: Hey! So… what do you guys think?! Katniss is so oblivious to her feelings. Go with your heart, sweetie! But I can see why she is so apprehensive, since her last relationship ended so badly. Oh, what's that? You guys want to know who her last boyfriend was and what was so bad about it? Well, my darlings, you'll just have to wait and see! *laughs devilishly*

Well, until next update, my loves! PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. Every fav/follow/review I get means the world to me. As always, ENJOY!

Katniss' POV

I wake up the next morning just as confused and exhausted as the night before. After I got home, I showered, studied and went right to bed. It was probably around 1 when I fell asleep. I woke up this morning about an hour before my exam. I only have Trinket's class today so I picked up a double at the bar for tonight. The extra money is always useful.

As soon as I got up I dressed, braided my hair, ate a granola bar and did some last minute studying. I'm going for my business major with a minor in the musical arts. This is my financial management class. I hate it. I need it to get my major, though, which sucks. Whatever. Before I know it, I'm out the door.

By drive, it takes about 5 minutes to get to the Heavensbee building. My class is on the third floor. I'm there in 10 minutes and in my seat. As soon as the bell rings, I start my exam.

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen. Have a splendid day!" Professor Trinket says as I hand her my exam. She's a short woman with long blond hair. She always wears an absurd amount of makeup and absolutely ridiculous outfits (not to mention her 6 inch heals she wears daily!). I nod my head and leave the class.

The exam wasn't as hard as I thought. I think I did pretty well on it, if I'm being honest. Knock on wood.

I'm somewhat running late since the exam took me longer than anticipated so I rush out of the class and down the stairwell. By the time I'm in the main foyer of the building, I run into someone and drop all of my books and papers. Damn, now I'm really going to be late.

"Oh my, god, I'm so sorry! I didn-...Katniss?" he turns around and sees me on the ground picking up all of my stuff.

"Oh, hi Peeta. I'm sorry about bumping into you." I try to say as calmly as possible. I can feel by face heating up.

"Please, let me help you" he says as he crouches down and helps me pick up my things. When I have collected all of my stuff, we both just stand up and look at each other.

"Um, thanks. Sorry about that…" I say before trying to walk away. He just follows me.

"No problem. Katniss, would you stop walking away for just a minute so I can have a proper conversation with you?" he says almost irritated. I immediately stop and turn around. From everything I know about him, he never gets angry. Shocked, I am.

"Uh…sorry…" I stammer out.

"No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just feel like you're avoiding me…"

_I am_. "Oh, I'm just…running late. I picked up, um, an extra shift at the bar tonight. Money's tight so any chance I get, I take. Also doesn't help that my boss is my landlord." I try to joke. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He knows that's not the whole truth.

"Okay, well, let me walk you to your car." He says. I wasn't really expecting that. Why is he trying so hard? I just nod my head we walk together.

"So, how are things back home, you know, like your family and stuff? I think I remember you having a sister?"

"Yeah. Prim. Things are pretty good at home. I mean, as best as their going to be. Prim's a senior this year. Damn, does time fly by."

"I remember her coming to the bakery and looking in the windows at the cakes. She always looked so happy, like they were the most beautiful things she's ever seen."

I remember this. When Prim was growing up, she would always beg dad or me to take her to the bakery so she could look at the cakes in the window. Whenever I would take her, Mrs. Mellark would always yell at us to leave and never come back. She said if we couldn't afford it, we couldn't look at it. Prim would go home and cry for hours, but beg to go back. I never understood why. As I remember this, I feel the immediate urge to get as far away from any Mellark as I possibly can.

"I need to go. Thanks for walking me. I can walk alone from here." I say quite suddenly and start to speed up.

"Wait, Katniss, please. One more thing." He says. All I reply is, "I need to go. If you need to talk to me, you have my phone number." And with that I'm practically running the rest of the way to my car. I hear him call my name but I don't stop. I throw my books in the back of my car and jump in. I'm out of the parking lot in seconds.

When I get home, I grab my books and go up to my room. I take my hair out of the braid because I thought I was going to re-braid it, but I end up leaving it down. Leaving my hair down is quite a rarity. I throw on my work clothes and make my way out. I'm all the way downstairs in the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell. I wonder who it is. All of my friends just walk right in. Huh.

I open the door to find none other than the one person I was trying to avoid.

"Peeta, what…um…are you, uh, doing here?" I really didn't want to see him until I thought things out a bit.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. You left so quickly and seemed pretty upset."

"I'm fine" I almost yell. I could visibly tell he was taken aback by my abruptness. I immediately regret it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell…"

"Did I um, do anything?" I think about this for a second. Yes and no. This is so confusing. I stand pondering his question when I see him shift uncomfortably at my front door.

"You can come in for a minute but I have to leave soon," I say, being as sincere as I can. He nods and comes in.

"Wow. This is a beautiful house. Is this really…yours?" I laugh. "I guess you could say that."

He sits down on one of the stools at the counter in the kitchen where I was eating my sandwich before I was going to leave. We sit in silence for a minute then he breaks it.

"Katniss, you… never answered my, uh, question…"

I take a deep breath and try to explain best I can. Lying to him isn't going to get us anywhere.

"Well, it's really complicated. Um… _you_ didn't do anything. But…your, um, your _mom_ did…" I trail off. He immediately tenses.

"Tell me." He says without making eye contact. His request was extremely demanded. I try to keep myself from crying and continue.

"when I would take Prim to the bakery to look at the cakes, your mom would come out and start yelling at us," I start to choke up a bit and Peeta finally looks at me, "she used to say 'If you sewer rats can't afford our food, you don't deserve to look at it! Get out and never come back, or else!' and one time s-she even th-threatened to beat Prim," I'm crying now and Peeta is just looking, "a-and when you…brought up the cakes, I immediately remembered P-Prim crying for h-hours after." I finish and get up to wipe my face. I look at my clock and realize my shift starts in 10 minutes.

I calm myself down and turn back to Peeta. "I need to go. You can look around a bit since you'll be living here soon. Lock the door on your way out." I say before making a quick escape to the door. I'm practically at the door when he grabs my wrist.

I flip around only to see him looking down at me with apologetic eyes. I shake my head and wiggle out of his grip. I need to get out.

I practically slam the door and run to my car. I jump in and the tears start pouring out…again. I never cry, like, ever, but I just can't stop. I'm reminded of all those times I had to be Prim's mother because ours was too incapable to help her. I'm reminded of all those times I had to put food on the table because she never did. I'm reminded of all those times we were made fun of because we had less money than everyone else. It hurt. And it was all coming back at once. I look up to see Peeta walking towards my car. He saw me crying. He was coming. I couldn't talk to him right now so I started my car and pulled out. He had tried to catch me before I left, but he didn't.

I silence the tears right before I walk into work and punch myself in.

"One minute to spare, sweetheart." Haymitch says. I turn to him and he can tell I've been crying.

"Sweetheart, what happened? You okay?" he asks with more concern than I've ever heard in his voice before.

"Yes. I'm f-fine." I try to say as convincing as possible.

"Boy trouble?" I stifle a laugh.

"Sorta. But not really. It's too complicated for your drunken mind" I joke. He smirks just a little.

"Try me."

"Well, the boy that is moving into the house's mother used to call my family 'sewer rats', and threaten to beat my little sister. When my dad died, my mother turned into a vegetable and left us to starve so I had to provide for my sister and me by myself. She has to this day never come out of it and I practically raised my sister. I saw Peeta today and he brought up a memory and it sparked a lot of emotions I've been trying to bury."

"Damn… how old were you?"

"12" when I say this I look down. It hurts. Before I get the chance to look up, Haymitch gathers me in his arms and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I had no idea. If there's anything I can do, and I mean anything, you tell me. Got it?" and in that moment my relationship with Haymitch changes. It has gone from a boss/employee relationship to a somewhat father/daughter relationship. I know he's sincere in his words and I appreciate it to no end.

"Yes. Haymitch, Thank you."

He just looks down at me and smiles. Everything is okay now. Prim's okay. I'm okay. Mom's not okay, but that'll never change. My friends are okay. _We _are all going to be good. It's just a rough patch.

"Three tequila sunrises down here!" yells a guy at the other end of the bar.

"Sure thing!" I yell back. I go to start mixing the beverages when the third hour bell rings. On Friday nights at the bar, all of the bartenders do a little cup show every time the third hour bell goes off on the front bar. It's actually quite fun, except that I have to sing a little song. There are 4 people on tonight, including myself, so we line up and pick up our cup.

Madge, standing next to me, always yells a little to get the crowd amped. "Who's ready for the third hour bell show!?" she exclaims. Fridays are always our busy night so its gets loud. Every single person in the building yells and Madge just smiles. The winks at me and I know I have to start.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair _

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains'_

_It's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you _

_When im gone_

_When im gone_

_You're gonna miss me when im gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk _

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

On the last line, all of us bartenders slam down the cup and "go out with a bang." The crowd always loves it. After we finish the song, I'm praised on my voice for the second night in a row. I just kindly accept and get back to my job. I make the drinks I was starting before the bell rang and serve them.

I finally get a few minutes of down time when my "crew" comes in. AKA Gale, Jo, Finn and there's a girl with Finn. No shit.

"Dammit, we missed the bell! Fuck you, Finn!" Johanna yells.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was busy convincing this beautiful girl to come out with us," Finn says as he looks to the Auburn haired girl. She just blushes and looks away.

"Katniss, this is Annie. Annie, Katniss." She looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Annie." I say as I wipe down the front counter.

"You're Katniss?" she asks. I'm confused as to why she seems so shocked so I just look at her. "A friend of mine has been talking about you nonstop since last night. You know Peeta, right?"

Of course. Everything comes back to Peeta. I just need to not think about him at all right now. I actually haven't thought about him since this morning. It's about 9 o'clock now. I'm halfway through my second shift and was finally in a good mood. Damn.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about him right now." I say, offering a small smile. She and Finn just walk off after like nothing happened. Jo told me I "bore the fuck outta her" and left so Gale and I just end up talking.

"So, Peeta Mellark? The baker's boy from back home?" he asks.

"Yeah. He showed up here last night and ended up getting permission from tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there to move into the house. He and I had a very emotional chat today."

"Interesting. Hasn't he had a crush on you since like kindergarten?" I almost choke on my water.

"What? I basically met him last night! What the hell are you talking about, Gale?"

"Rumors have it that he liked you for _years _but never had the balls to ask you out or even talk to you."

"That's ludicrous. Rumors are rumors for a reason."

"I don't know, Catnip. I saw the way he looked at you a few times back in school."

"And you never mentioned it, why?"

"Didn't seem important. Plus you were…" he trails off. We both know who he's talking about. I quickly avert the topic.

"Whatever, Gale. Tell me next time, eh? If you don't your balls will pay the price." I say as serious as possible.

"Ouch," Is all he says before getting up and leaving.

Around 10 I finally regain total composure just as Mr. Blond hair and blue eyes himself walks in and makes a v-line straight for me.

A/N: Talk about emotional! Peeta really needs to man up and talk to Katniss! And Katniss needs to drop the stubbornness for like 10 minutes and listen to him! GAHHH. I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think! REVIEWWWWW.

The song in this chapter is, of course, _The Cup Song_ by _Anna Kendrick_!

I'll see you all soon, my dears!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You're all amazing! I cannot thank you enough for all of your love and support of both myself and my stories! *gives you all virtual hugs* Please note that most of this story will be in Katniss' POV but I will throw in a few chapters in Peeta's POV. Well, I think it's time to see what happens with our two favorite people! Peeniss fandom UNITE!

**Katniss' POV**

I can't talk to him right now. No. I turn around to run to the back just as he grabs my wrist. "Katniss. Stop running from me! We need to talk." He says.

I turn around to face him and I yank my wrist from his grasp. "Well, I'm working so it'll have to wait." I try to convey. I don't want to speak with him right now. I need to think things through first.

"No. We're talking now. There are 3 other people on the floor." He demands. I am not one to be told what to do, so I completely ignore him. I go to walk away but he pins me against the wall with a hand on either side of my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Peeta?"

"We're talking now. This can't wait." he says and the look in his eyes changes. He came in with anger, but it's changed to desperation. Solemn desperation.

Whatever he needs to say has finally gotten me intrigued. I just nod and I let him lead me to the back room. I tell him to wait so I can tell Haymitch I'm taking a break.

I knock on his office door and he tells me to come in. I close the door behind me.

"Ah, hello sweetheart. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, I'm taking a quick break. I'll be back on the floor in 10… if that's okay."

"Sure thing. Let me guess, loverboy came to talk to you about your little brawl today?"

I'm shocked. How'd he know? And why is he calling him loverboy? "What do you mean 'loverboy'?"

"Sweetheart, you may not know the kid but I caught how he was looking at you last night. He has feelings for you; strong ones."

"Haymitch I don't know the guy! Yes, we grew up knowing who the other person was, but I don't even really know him!" I yell. I wonder if Peeta heard me outside the office. I wouldn't be surprised. Why is everyone telling me that Peeta has feelings for me? None of this makes any sense.

"Whatever, sweetheart. Suit yourself. Go take your break."

"Fine," is all I say and I storm out of his office. Peeta is waiting for me at the door to the back room.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and we go in. I sit on a crate of wine while he sits across from me on a box of liquors. We both remain silent for a minute before he breaks it.

"I'm sorry." He says. I look up at him, dumbfounded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I say.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for how my mother treated you and Prim. I'm sorry I never tried to help. I'm sorry I _couldn't_ help. I'm sorry you had to grow up the way you did. I'm sorry I never tried to talk to you in high-school. I'm sorry I never tried to be your friend…" he trails off. I've never been good with words so I just sit there, looking like an idiot. After a minute or two, I finally come up with a response.

"That wasn't your fault. You had no control. And you were busy during high-school. Like I said earlier, you really didn't do anything." He looks at me relieved but confused.

"Then why did you storm away from me earlier… twice?"

"I was just overwhelmed. I needed space. Not that you're a bad person at all, but being by you reminded me of… your mother… and I couldn't face that internal demon then," I look at him and he looks crushed, like I've stabbed him in the heart, but I continue, "but I can now. She has nothing to do with you so I can't associate her with you anymore. Okay?"

He offers me a small smile that this time, reaches his eyes. "Okay" he says.

I go to get up but he again grabs my arm. I turn and he says one more thing, "I'm moving in tomorrow." I nod, smile, and leave the room. I head back out front and pick up work right where I left off.

* * *

><p>Morning comes quickly and there's already banging around down stairs. I wish Jo and Finn knew how to shut the fuck up. It's Saturday morning and they know I like to sleep in. Damn them.<p>

I get up and jump in the shower. After, I quickly brush and braid my hair and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. It's oddly chilly in the house today so I put a hoodie on top. I mean, I know it's the middle of the winter, but the house is usually warmer. Whatever.

I climb down the 2 flights of stairs to the bottom floor to go make some breakfast.

"Mornin' brainless. Eggs?" Jo asks.

"Why not?" I reply. I didn't feel like cooking anyway. I go sit down on the couch and wait for the food.

"Morning, Finn." I say when I sit down next to him.

"Ah, good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, I guess." I usually have nightmares from my childhood. They have been plaguing my sleep since I was 12, right after my dad died and I had to grow up.

"Wonderful. So, I hear Peeta is moving in today?" how'd he know? I only found out last night? Peeta probably talked to him after me last night. I don't remember him leaving until late.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"What bedroom is he taking?" Finn asks me. Hm, I didn't ask him. I really don't want him on my floor, though. But I can't just come out and say 'Hey, Peeta! You can choose a room but not really! Don't pick the room next to mine!' so I guess I'll have to deal if he chooses it. Damn.

"I don't know. Didn't ask."

"I bet he will choose the room by you."

"And why's that?"

"Because I think he loves you." WHAT. This is now the third person to tell me that he has feelings for me. I don't understand!

"Finn! I don't even know the guy! Why is everyone saying that he loves me?"

"Katniss, you really don't see it, do you?"

"No, Finn, I don't. What exactly is it that you do see?" I'm practically seething with anger by now.

"I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking. That look in his eyes; its love. I know I have made my rounds with the ladies, but I know what love looks like and he is a class A example."

"Brainless! Your eggs are done!" Jo yells from the kitchen. I turn back to Finn.

"This conversation is over" I say and walk away from him. I'm almost positive I hear him chuckle at me as I walk away.

I go and get my eggs and decide I'm going to eat in the peace and quiet of the rec room. I DO NOT feel like socializing with either of them right now. Just as I sit down to eat, my phone goes off and it's a text from a number I don't know.

_Hey, Katniss. It's Peeta. Can I come over in an hour to start moving in?_

Just what I need. More stress.

_K: Sure. Do you remember how to get here?_

_P: Sure do! _

_K: Okay._

_P: I'll see you soon_

I don't reply. I'm going to spend the rest of my hour in complete serenity before all of the chaos begins.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Peeta! Welcome to your new home, buddy! No more female dominance!" I hear. Oh, god. I fell asleep in the rec room after I texted Peeta. I should get out there.<p>

I quickly jump up, straighten out my hair and sweatshirt and go out into the living room where the rest of my friends are.

"Ah, there's sleeping beauty. I tried to wake you up about 15 minutes ago but you threatened to shoot me through the eye with your bow. Didn't even know you still had that thing." Finn says. I can feel the blush on my face.

"Of course I still have it and besides, I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself. But hey, our newest house mate has arrived!" he yells and he claps Peeta on the shoulder. Peeta smiles then looks at me.

"Hello, Peeta" I say as graciously as possible.

"Hi, Katniss." He replies. Instead of answering, I just stand there awkwardly.

"Well, um, where's my room?"

"Ah, Peeta, my boy, we have two rooms to offer. You have the pick of the litter." Finn says. I silently curse him for that.

"Really? Could you show me the rooms, Katniss?" I flip my head up to look at him. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to show him, and by the looks of it, Finn wasn't either. But when I look at Finn, I can see the satisfied smirk he wears.

"Um…sure. If you want…"

"I would like it very much."

"Okay…well, uh, follow me." I say as I lead him upstairs to the first bedroom. "This is the first room. Right across the hall is Johanna and down the hall to the left is Finn." I say.

"This room is nice. I like the closet. May I see the other?"

"Yeah…sure." And I lead him out of the first room up the stairs to the second. "This is the other room. Um, my room is down the hall and there is a bathroom in-between these rooms."

"This room is nice. I like the skylight. It's big, too. You're up here all by yourself?" he asks. I just nod in reply.

"Well then, it's settled! I'm taking this room." Damn. I somehow knew that this was going to happen. I once again nod and retreat down the stairs. Finn, Jo and I help Peeta carry all of his boxes and furniture up to his new room. Once everything is up there, we all tell him we will leave him to get settled and leave. Of course, I'm the last one to leave the room. Just as I'm about to open the door to my bedroom, Peeta comes out.

"Hey, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thanks again. And I wanted to ask you something…" Oh god please don't be something bad.

"Uh, okay. Shoot"

"I wanted to know if we could work on having a real friendship. You know, we were never given the chance to. Or maybe I was just too narrow minded to see any opportunities to. Whatever it is, I'd like to get to know you better. Be real friends."

This all took me by surprise. I guess he's right and I guess after everything, it wouldn't be so bad. So, I smile and he smiles back.

"Sure, Peeta. Sure."

**A/N:** OOooo, things are starting to look up! YAY! Too bad they won't stay like that. Muahahahaha! On a serious note, my updating is going to start slowing down after about Tuesday. I know, I know, it's sad. But I have a lot going on. So, I will update as often as possible after then. As always, please review.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hola, readers! I don't have really anything to say today, so enjoy!

**Katniss' POV**

ONE MONTH LATER

"Shut up, Peeta! I did not cheat!" I yell. Finn thought it'd be fun to play war before I went to work but all I am doing is getting accused to cheating.

"Katniss, I saw you look at you cards before you put them down!" Peeta yells.

"I did not!"

"You did! I saw you!"

"Whatever, Peeta. I need to go to work anyway." I say before I get up, throw my cards on the counter and go up to my room. I made quite the unnecessary scene, but I don't care.

I get up to my room and change my clothes. I decide that I am going to leave my hair down today for no apparent reason. Just as I'm brushing it out, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. Peeta walks in the room. "Oh, hey Peeta." He nods and sits on my bed.

"Today's Friday." He says with a smile. After we had the conversation about becoming friends, we decided that the best way to really get to know each other would obviously be to spend time together and talk. So, we choose to spend at least 30 minutes every Monday and Friday just talking, the two of us. It's worked out really nicely, actually. I've learned a lot about him and he has learned a good amount about me. I found out on that first Monday that we go to the same building at the same time 3 times a week so on those days, we usually ride or walk together.

"That it is, but I have an early shift tonight." I say.

"Katniss, you don't need to leave here for another 45 minutes. C'mon."

I turn around to look at him. "Oh, so now you're memorizing my work schedule, eh?" I say with a smile. If I am being honest, Peeta and I have become closer than I ever thought we would be. It's weird. We just click.

He looks at me with a huge smile. "It's not hard to remember. But seriously, we are talking."

"You know, sometimes you drive me crazy, Mellark." I say and take a seat, criss-cross style across from him on my bed.

"That was always my intention, Everdeen."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. So, what's today's topic?"

"Well, we've talked about home, our families, school, the future… the only thing we really haven't crossed is relationships." He says.

This immediately makes my blood run cold. Only a select few people know about…Marvel. Am I ready to tell Peeta? Peeta sees the terrified expression on my face and immediately tries to make the situation better.

"Katniss, look at me," he says as he tilts my chin so I'm facing him, "everything is okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about whatever it is that happened, but I would be more than grateful if you did."

"Peeta… I hate talking about it… I-it scares me to remember…" I'm choking up.

"Okay, then don't." he says. He has always been so understanding and compassionate. But I need to talk about it. He deserves to know.

"No…I need to talk about it. You have been so open with me, I should return the favor-" he cuts me off.

"Katniss, you don't have to. I talk to you because I want to."

"I want to tell you, too."

"Only if you're sure…"

"I am," I say and take a deep breath before starting. "Do you remember Marvel Matthews? He was in my grade."

"Yeah, there were always rumors you guys were together. No one ever knew for sure."

"Well, we were. We got together junior year and it was great for the first year. We were happy and he was so nice to me. But after our year, he started getting…pushy. He w-wanted sex and I wouldn't give it to him. So he started p-pushing me around," I pause to wipe my face since the tears are starting. Peeta scoots closer offers me some tissues, "then h-he started hitting me. He was smart about it. He would hit me in places no one saw, like my back or stomach or thighs," I pause again to blow my nose and wipe my eyes. Peeta comes closer and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I still resisted sex. I wasn't ready. T-that's when he threatened my family. He told m-me he'd hurt P-Prim!" and by now I'm full out crying. Peeta gathers me in his arms and whispers soothing words.

"Katniss you don-"

I cut him off. "Stop. I have to finish." He just nods and holds me as I continue.

"I finally said yes so Prim would be safe. But then he said he wasn't ready. One night we went to a party at the end of s-senior year, and I drank too much. He knew it, t-too. He led me up to a room and… he….oh god…" Peeta holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"Katniss you don't have to finish. It's okay." He says.

"No, I need to do this. For me." He doesn't answer.

"He… held me down and… did it. I told him no so many times, he said 'one yes overrides a million no's' He knew I was too weak to do anything because I was drunk. He thought I'd forget. I've never forgotten."

I take a few deep breaths and detach myself from Peeta. I look up at him and he looks… furious.

"Peeta?" I say once I regain composure.

"Katniss, I swear to god if I ever see that asshole again I'll kill him. You deserve so much better. Jesus Christ, I'll kill him!" I'm completely dumbfounded. I didn't know he cared this much about me.

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm okay now, I promise."

"It's not right! Why didn't you ever take legal action?"

"I didn't have the money. I didn't have a mom who cared, you know that. I wasn't in a position where I could. I wasn't even 18 yet."

"You could have told someone! Someone would have helped you!"

I'm starting to get angry. "Peeta! Who do you think would have believed me, huh? I was living on the poor side of town! I wasn't pretty and popular and I didn't have a lot of friends! Marvel was the complete opposite! They would have just blown me off! It wasn't worth it… _I_ wasn't worth it!" I practically yell.

Peeta looks at me in complete shock. "Katniss, don't you dare talk about yourself that way. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever known! Hell, _will_ ever know! You're worth more than life itself and don't you ever think otherwise."

This twist in the conversation has left me dumbstruck. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I look up at Peeta and see something in his eyes, something I haven't seen before. What is it? Admiration? Desperation? A mix of the two? Is this…

No. No, it's not. I can't afford to think like that. But I can't lie to myself. I won't deny that in the last month I've gotten lost in those crystal blue eyes, or mesmerized in the curves of his muscles. That I've found myself completely gone in conversation with him. I won't deny any of it. But right now I need to say something to Peeta. Damn, I've never been good with words.

"Peeta…thank you. You didn't have to say any of that…"

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to. Katniss, there's something I've been meaning to ask you but I haven't really found the right time. I guess now's as good as any…"

_Uh oh._

"Would you ever maybe consider going out on a… date…with me? We practically have mini-dates twice a week but I like you and I really would like to go on a real date. I promise I would never do what Marvel did. I'd treat you like the woman you are; strong, independent and completely selfless. Just give me one shot. Please."

My god. I wasn't expecting any of that. I want to but that's basically exactly what Marvel said. He promised me things that were never fulfilled. Can I let someone in again? Peeta's a good guy…

"Peeta…I'm…I'm scared…"

"I know you are, but I swear on everything that matters in the world, I'd never do anything to hurt you. You deserve so much more that what you were given and if allowed to, I plan on giving you all of it."

I want to say yes, but I'm so scared to open up and let down my walls again that I'm being held back. I try to avert my gaze and happen to glance at a clock. _12:50_. Shit! I have to be at work in 10 minutes.

"Peeta, I have to go. My shift starts in 10 minutes" I say as I get off the bed and throw on my coat. I grab my car keys, bag, and phone and head for the door.

"Katniss…" he says before I leave. I turn to face him. "Take all the time in the world to think about it but please, just consider it. I don't care if I have to wait another year before you say yes, just please. One date and if I don't make you happy, we never have to do it again…" I nod and run down both staircases and out the door. I need to see what Finn thinks about this. He's always right when it comes down to this stuff.

* * *

><p>"You okay, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks. I just started my second shift and am already completely exhausted.<p>

"Um…yeah. Just a lot on my mind."

"Care to chat?"

"No way, old man. Besides, I have a job to do. Tips don't fall from the sky" I try to joke.

"Come with me" he says as he leads me to his office. He escorts me in and closes the door after us. "So, what's going on? Loverboy again?"

"Stop calling him that!"

"Ah, so it is him. What'd he do this time?"

"Um…" I'm kind of hesitant to talk to my boss about my personal life, but he has grown on me. The old man is like a second father. I might as well spill the beans. "Peeta asked me on a date…"

"And that's a problem why exactly?"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready to be in another relationship yet. I had a really bad relationship before and I'm scared…"

"Sweetheart, he only asked you on one date, not marriage. And I don't know what happened last time, but you can't dwell on that forever. I can promise you without personally knowing that boy that he will treat you like royalty. I've caught far more of those looks that he gives you than you'd care to know. There comes a time in your life when you admit to yourself that you're the only thing holding you back from being happy, and sweetheart, your time needs to be now. Don't pass this chance up."

I don't think I have ever admired my boss more than today. And the thing that sucks about this is that he's right. I'm truly the only thing holding myself back. I'm not letting myself be happy.

I look up at Haymitch with sorry eyes. "You're right. Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart. You're like a child to me. I've taken your ass under my wing and can't get rid of 'ya. But let me tell you, if he does by chance fuck with you, he'll be gone in a second. Let that be known."

I smile. I know I probably shouldn't do this, but I walk over to him and hug him. We hug for a few seconds then I head for the door. Right before I leave, I turn around and whisper "thank you" again. Fuck Finn's opinion, I'm going on a date with Peeta Mellark and opening myself up to being happy again.

* * *

><p>The rest of my shift seems to fly by. When the clock reads 1 a.m., I literally run out the door. I need to get home so I can tell Peeta. He'll probably be asleep but I can't wait. I run to my car, throw my bag in the back, and head home.<p>

As soon as I pull in, I jump out and head to the door. I realize I'm being ridiculous so I slow down and relax a little. No reason to rush. I need to enjoy the moment.

So, I open the door and try to close it as quietly as possible for fear of waking Peeta. If he's asleep, I'll just tell him tomorrow. No reason to wake him. Jo and Finn went to some new club downtown called '45th Street" so I don't have to worry about waking them up. As I start tiptoeing to the kitchen, he speaks.

"No need to be quiet. I couldn't sleep until I knew you got home okay. I'll head up now. Night." And he starts to walk towards the stairs. Before he reaches them, I run and intercept him with a hug. He takes a second to respond, but he soon reciprocates the gesture.

"What's this for?" he asks.

All I say is, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you, Peeta Mellark." I say. As soon as I finish, I feel his embrace tighten and his smile against the top of my head. He pulls away to look me in the face.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I don't want to push you into anything… we can wait. I'll wait as long as yo-"

I cut him off. "Peeta, shut up. I thought long and hard and realized I want to go on a date with you. I mean, unless you decided otherwise…" I mock. He quickly denies it.

"Absolutely not. It would be my honor to take you out on a real date." He says with a smile that could kill 1000 women. I tell him I need to grab my bag and he says he will wait for me so we can walk upstairs together. I quickly grab my bag and we start the short walk.

"Katniss?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What made you change your mind? You know, because when I first asked you, you were so scared and frightened by the idea, but when you came home you were confident and…dare I say it, happy."

I just laugh. "Well, a very wise old drunk told me that everyone eventually has to admit to themselves that they're the only thing holding themselves back from happiness, and I guess my day was today. I'm ready to be happy, Peeta. I'm ready to move on."

A/N: THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UPPPPPP! Who's excited? MEEEE! Next chapter will be the date and let me tell you, so much happens! It's madness! Well, not entirely. Definitely my favorite chapter to write thus far. But on a different note, you guys now know what happened to Katniss in her last serious relationship. Just saying, if ANY of you are in or know someone who is in an abusive relationship, call for help! I promise, people will be there for you. You all deserve better.

Until next update, lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter is by far the best chapter yet. Warning: It is extremely emotional! About half way through, we change POV's. I found it very necessary to change POV's for the events that happen. Please ENJOY! Feedback would be much appreciated!

**Katniss' POV**

It's been a week since I agreed to going on a date with Peeta, and honestly, I'm excited. I don't really know yet if I like him, but there's something there. Oh man, is there something there.

Peeta made reservations at this fancy restaurant that I told him I have been dying to go to. I don't usually do fancy, but I've heard the food is absolutely phenomenal. We have a reservation for tonight at 8. I can't believe he got us in so quick. But with going to this extremely fancy restaurant, I need to dress up. Damn. I'm not really one for dresses.

My friend Madge has also moved into the house this week. She said student boarding wasn't 'working for me' anymore and practically begged for the room. Of course, I was totally keen on the idea. Finn was pretty upset that females would once again have dominance over the house, but he got over it. Madge fits right in with us. We're all like this big, fucked up family.

I had to take off work for the date tonight and offered Madge the shift. She immediately denied and also took off because she was too excited for my date to let me get ready myself. I don't mind much since she is in school majoring in fashion and cosmetics. And since she's basically my best friend.

"Kat, come down to my room and bring the dress you want to wear with you!" she yells. Peeta isn't home (probably Madge's doing) and won't be until he needs to change. Even though I am not one for dresses, I do own a few. I've had to go to parties, weddings, and baby showers before so I have a few nice ones. The one I choose for tonight is a black formfitting dress with long, loose sleeves. The back is swooped and has beaded shoulders. It cuts about 3 or 4 inches above my knee. I think it's my favorite dress.

I grab the dress and head down to Madge's room.

"Let me see it, sweetie!" she says. When I hand it to her, her mouth drops. "Oh my god, Katniss! This is absolutely gorgeous. Peeta is going to die when he sees you!"

I blush at her words and look to a clock. _6:12. _we have about an hour and fifteen minutes to do my hair and makeup. Madge notices too and nearly shouts.

"Katniss! We have to get to work!" and with that I'm being thrown on her bed and my hair is being tugged and pulled and pinned and curled.

Madge and I decide on an up-do since the back of the dress is such a statement. She quickly wraps my hair and pins it in an elegant bun to the back of my head. She leaves two pieces of hair in front and curls them both. She then takes the one to the left side of my head and lightly pins it back, only leaving the one small curled piece out.

"Done! Now for your make-up!"

"Can I see my hair?" I say as I start to get up.

"No! You cannot see yourself until I am completely done. Now, sit still!"

We are about halfway done when we hear the door downstairs open and close. Peeta's back. He drops something on the counter and heads upstairs. He stops by Madge's room and gently knocks.

"Hey, Katniss, you in there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to try to come in there because I know Madge will shoot me," he pauses and I look to see Madge smiling deceptively, "but I just wanted to say hey and that I'm going to get ready upstairs. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, see you soon, Peeta." I say. I listen to his footsteps climb up the stairs and over to his room. Once he closes his door, Madge speaks.

"You know, he's crazy about you."

"I don't think he likes me _that_ much, Madge."

"Honey, he doesn't like you. He _loves_ you. I could tell from the first time I saw him looking at you at the bar. He's going to try to give you the moon and the stars."

I just nod. We're now up to 4 people telling me he loves me. Should I believe them? They're all my friends and they wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I know that. I just find it so hard to believe that someone can love me.

"Sweetie, you're done. Go put on your dress." Madge says.

"Can I please see my hair and makeup first?"

She grunts. "Ugh, fine!" and hands me a mirror.

When I look in the mirror I see this absolutely beautiful human being. Her hair looks like something out of a magazine. Her makeup is light enough to no be overbearing, but heavy enough that she looks perfect. Her eyelashes are the perfect length and her eye-shadow is a perfect grey that matches the beading on the dress. Her skin is even and clear and her lips are the perfect shade of red. This woman is flawless. There is no way this is me.

"Madge, thank you. I…I look…" she cuts me off.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful. Now, get your dress on because you have to leave in 15! Hun, what about shoes?" oh right. I forgot my shoes in my room.

"Ok, I'll change. I left my heels in my room. Go get them?"

"Sure." She says and she goes up to my room. In the time she's gone, I manage to slip on the dress and look at my put together self. Wow.

"Oh, my. Sweetie, you look like a goddess." Madge says as she slips back in the room. She hands me my back heels and I slip them on. I _hate_ heels but Madge insisted.

"Peeta is already done and is sitting downstairs with the rest." The rest? No one was home?

"The rest?" I ask.

"Oh, your friends wanted to see you. Finn, Jo and what's his name? Gale? Yeah, they're downstairs with Peeta." Oh my god. Gale. I didn't even tell Peeta about Gale. He and I had a weird relationship but we did date. I was a freshman in college and he was a junior. I had just finished the thing with Marvel and he was a shoulder to cry on. I ended it rather quickly because it was too weird for me. He still has feelings for me to this day. He asks me to give 'us' another shot at least once a month. Dammit.

"Uh…okay…should we head down?" I ask. I need to get this scene over with. She opens her door and we head downstairs. Here goes nothing.

**Peeta's POV**

"Why does brainless always get the hot guys? Totally not fair…" Johanna says.

"What can I say, she's perfect." I say. I don't think I have ever felt this strongly for someone before. In fact, I know I haven't. Before any of us have time to react, Katniss is walking down the stairs, Madge behind her.

She's absolutely, unquestionably flawless. She's wearing a black dress with beaded shoulders. It has a high neckline and fits her body perfectly. When she sees me, she just smiles. Not only does her dress look beautiful, but her hair and makeup are stunning. If looks could kill, I'd have died a million times over. I have never been so completely infatuated by a woman in all my life.

"Katniss, you look absolutely gorgeous. You're beautiful. Stunning. Flawless. Oh, my…"

Her cheeks immediately flower with pink and she whispers a subtle 'thank you' before turning to hug Madge. That's when I see the back of her dress. It swoops down and cuts right above her lower back. Her entire back is practically exposed. It makes her all the more perfect. My god, I am never going to forget this.

She then turns to hug Johanna and Finn. They both tell her she looks great and she makes her way over to me. Just before she reaches me, Gale stops her.

"Catnip…you look…great. Can I, um, talk to you for a second?"

"No, Gale. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing? We aren't having this conversation today, or ever again for that matter." And she moves around him. He looks as if he had just been shot. He looks at me and gives me the most evil look he could probably muster. Something tells me I am going to have to talk to Katniss about this.

Not today, though. She comes over to me and smiles.

"Ready to go? We should probably leave now if we want to be there on time." She says. I nod and pull her in for a hug. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." When I pull away, she's blushing.

I reach for her hand and she accepts. We bid our goodbyes and head out. I open the car door for her and close it after her. Once in the car, she starts the conversation.

"I didn't get the chance to say it in there, but you clean up _very_ nice." When I look over at her, she's mischievously grinning.

"Why, thank you. Not like I compare to you at all."

"I don't look _that_ nice…"

Is she kidding? "Katniss, what drugs are you doing that you can't see how absolutely infatuating you are?"

"Fine. Just stop complementing me. It's a new thing for me and you're overwhelming me."

"Well, you better get used to it because as long as I'm with you, you're going to be told how beautiful you are every chance I get."

She rolls her eyes whilst simultaneously blushing. We drive for a few minutes in comfortable silence before she talks again.

"And I need to apologize to you."

I'm confused. "For what?"

"That little scene Gale and I had before we left. I didn't quite explain his and my relationship to you…" Oh god, she's going to tell me she's in love with him. I knew this was too good to be true. "We dated 2 years ago and I broke it off because I wasn't happy nor was I comfortable. He still has feelings for me but I don't for him. On a monthly basis, he asks to get back together. I always say no." Well, that's not what I expected.

"Oh. Well, that was then and this is now. If he has anything to say to you about that, he can take it up with me. You've said no enough times that he should stop and leave you alone. Next time he will have to deal with more than you."

"Peeta…"

"Katniss, we don't have to talk about this tonight. We're going on a date and they don't have any right ruining our night. What do you say?"

She smiles bigger than I have seen in days. "I say you're right, and we need to make the most of this night."

* * *

><p>"No way! You're kidding!" I say once she finishes her story. Once we got to the restaurant, we started telling embarrassing childhood stories and reminiscing. We've been at it for at least two hours now.<p>

"Nope! I ran out of there faster than I've ever run before!"

"What'd Mr. Undersee do?"

"Nothing. What could he do? I mean, it was _everywhere_!"

I just laugh and shake my head. Our waitress, named Mags, comes over to take our plates.

"Could I offer you two lovebirds any desert?"

I can see Katniss blush at the term. "No, thank you." I say. The kind old woman just smiles, nods and walks away.

"Katniss, do you want to head out? I have the perfect way to end the night."

"How so, bakerboy?" she asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I say mischievously and pull my seat out to help Katniss with her jacket. I left cash for the bill that Katniss tried to pay for so we can just leave. That was quite the discussion, at that. Once I get her jacket on, I turn around and bump into a young lady.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-"

I cut myself off once I see who it is. _Fuck_.

"Peeta? Oh my god, why haven't you answered my calls or texts or anything? Where have you been?!"

I can see Katniss is visibly confused. "Ah, I see you're with the tramp, too?" she asks. Katniss looks at me like she's going to kill her…and me.

"Glimmer, don't you dare say that about her. She's more of a woman than you'll ever be. Katniss, this is my EX-girlfriend, Glimmer. Glimmer, this is my date, Katniss." I purposely stress the word ex. Glimmer didn't take our break up well and has been fucking with me since. Calls, texts, voicemails, messages, they never stop. I broke up with her 8 months ago. "Don't worry, Peeta. We know each other." How? I definitely need to talk to Katniss.

"I should get going. I'll let you guys get reacquainted." Katniss says. I immediately stop her. "No, Katniss. _We_ are leaving. Nice to see you, Glimmer."

"Peeta, I know you still love me! Don't deny it! What we had was real and always will be! She takes away all of the people I love!" she yells at us as Katniss and I leave the restaurant. She's causing a bigger scene than necessary.

I go to open the car door for Katniss but she just says, "Don't" and does it before I can protest. This is not good.

I get in the car and turn it on. I turn to Katniss.

"Katniss-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks while cutting me off.

"Tell you I had a girlfriend before?"

"No, tell me that you dated fucking Glimmer Jeffreys!"

I'm taken aback at her sudden anger. "I would have, but you had to leave for work the day we talked about relationships."

"You could have told me when we talked Monday!"

"Why is it such a big deal anyway? How do you know each other? What are you not telling me?" I ask, suddenly angered and intrigued to know.

"We need to go home" she says trying to avert the subject. She's not getting off that easy.

"No. We aren't going anywhere until you explain." I say, my dominance startling Katniss. I can see the tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Uh oh.

"Why are you doing this, Peeta?" she asks with such sadness, my heart breaks.

"I…I'm sorry…I just…" Katniss suddenly snaps out of it and turns to look at me.

"She was in love with Gale. They apparently dated before him and I dated. When we started, she just went her own way but when we broke up and Gale didn't want her back, she started blackballing me. She still is to this day. Anything else you want me to spill to you, Peeta?"

How did I never know this? I need to fix this whole thing now.

"Katniss, I had no idea. I'm sorry. I'm going to fix all of this. On both ends."

"I'm a big girl, I can fend for myself-"

"Katniss, you can't stop me. This all needs to end. How are you or I supposed to be happy if people from our past are preventing it? You told me yourself you are ready to move on."

She doesn't reply. I pull out of the parking lot and drive home. By now it's almost 11 and we need to sit down and talk.

We arrive home quickly and she practically runs out of the car. I'm not far behind her.

She opens the door, drops her bag on the counter and tries to run up the stairs. I quickly grab her wrist before she can get away.

"Katniss, stop. We need to talk. Stop running."

"I need to go to bed."

"No, you need to talk to me."

"Peeta! Can't you see that today has emotionally and physically drained me?!" she says as she kicks off her heels.

"What about me, Katniss? How do you think I feel?" I yell. Right now we're both screaming at each other. This is not good.

"Right, Peeta. Because your ex didn't manage to ruin our date and just so happens to be the same fucking tramp that has been blackballing me for 2 fucking years!"

"Katniss! Your ex practically lives with you and he sees you every day! Do you think I'm keen with that?"

"We aren't in a relationship, Peeta!"

I let it slip. "But I want to be!"

She looks up at me and shuts up. I've managed to make her speechless. I didn't mean to say that. Dammit.

"Katniss, I have liked you for years. Do you remember when you were 5 and you sung at the music assembly in school? Well, I do. Your voice… it had me. You had me. Ever since then, I have always known you were the person I wanted to end up with at the end of the day. I was such a chicken in high-school for not talking to you. I would take that back in a second. But I can't. For some reason I don't know, I have been given the chance now and I'm not about to throw that away."

I can see her take a deep breath and approach me. God, she's going to hit me or something. Before I know what is happening, she comes up to me and crashes her lips to mine. It takes me a second, but I am soon reciprocating the kiss. Our mouths move in sync and all too quickly she's pulling away. She looks up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Peeta… I'm scared…"

I take her in my arms and she gladly accepts.

"Don't be. Please, don't be scared. I promise you, you'll be treated the way you deserve to be. With respect. With care. I will do everything I am physically and emotionally able to do for you. You want the world, it's as good as yours," I pull away to look her in the eyes,

"Please, let's give us a chance…"

…TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** So, how many of you hate me for the cliffhanger? I'd hate me. Next chapter you'll see how Katniss reacts and what happens between the 2 of them. This chapter was so emotionally grueling! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** You guys are amazing! I've been doing some outlining of this story and it seems like ill have around a total of 25-30 chapters. How does that sound? Any suggestions?

**Katniss' POV**

"_Don't be. Please, don't be scared. I promise you, you'll be treated the way you deserve to be. With respect. With care. I will do everything I am physically and emotionally able to do for you. You want the world, it's as good as yours. Please, let's give us a chance…"_

I look up at him, searching his eyes for something. I don't know what I'm looking for, but I'm looking for something. What I do see is hurt, admiration, desperation and… love. I see the love in his eyes. I hate to admit it, but it's really there. He's being honest. He really does want to be with me. And something is telling me he isn't ever going to give up on me.

"Peeta?" I finally say.

"Yeah?"

"If I say yes, you need to promise me something…"

As soon as I finish, he visibly relaxes and relief floods his eyes. "Anything."

I take a deep breath. "I need you to promise me that you'll never push. It's hard for me to let people in and you're already in further than intended. I need you to promise that you'll never regret me; that you'll never leave me at time where I need you most. But most of all, I need you to promise me that you'll…that you'll stay with me."

"Katniss, I'll never push you. I'll never regret you. The only thing I regret about you is not doing this years ago. I'll always stay with you. Always."

I smile. I smile wider than I have in probably years. And so does he. We are both just there, smiling like idiots until he finally releases a laugh and cups my face in his hands. He brings his lips to mine for the second time and it feels like fire. Like a shock is being sent through my body. Our lips fit perfectly together. We move them in sync and he is soon asking for entrance with his tongue, at which I grant. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his neck and we find ourselves just kissing in the middle of the house at 11:15 at night. I don't know how long we stay like that when we hear someone behind us.

"Well cough motherfucking cough! Finn! You owe me 20 bucks!" Jo exclaims.

Finn comes into the room to see what Jo is talking about. "Damn you, Katniss! You couldn't wait to kiss him until the second date? Please just tell me you aren't a couple yet?" Finn pleads. Peeta and I look to each other and laugh. I look back to Finn and just shrug.

"God Dammit!" Finn says and angrily stalks away. I look to Johanna for explanation.

"I bet Finn you'd kiss and be a couple by the end of today. Each part of the bet was worth 20 bucks. Thank you brainless for scoring me 40 dollars!"

"Really, Jo? You're gambling on my love life? That's fucked up."

"Yeah, well, look who you're talking to." She says and walks away.

I roll my eyes and pick up my heels off the floor. I then grab my bag I had thrown in the process of our fight and head towards the stairs. Peeta grabs my arm and spins me around into a kiss. I pull away first with a smile on my face.

"What was that for?"

"For being my girlfriend. I'll never get enough of your lips." He says pecking my lips again.

"Mr. Mellark, we have been together for a whole 20 minutes and I've already received 4 kisses? Don't you believe that to be a little excessive?"

"Just the opposite, Ms. Everdeen."

I take my chance to drive him a little crazy. I reach up to give him a hug and whisper in his ear, "I'll hold you to that." And nip his earlobe. I quickly turn away and head up the stairs without another glance at him even though I can feel his eyes on my body as I walk away.

I head up to my room but go straight to the shower. I strip and jump into the hot water. I wash my hair and wipe the makeup off my face. I know I'm finished but I just stand under the heat and think. I think about how happy I am. I think about how happy Peeta has been able to make me in such short time. I think about how genuine he is, and how much he really cares about me. I think Peeta Mellark is going to make me happier than I ever could anticipate.

"Peeta! How could you! _We_ are supposed to be together! She steals everyone I love! She's lying to you! Come back to me!" I hear coming from downstairs. I turn over to look at the clock and it reads 9:40. On a Saturday. Fuck everybody.

I think about turning back over when I realize who that was. Glimmer Jeffreys is in _my_ fucking house trying to steal _my_ fucking boyfriend. Wow, that feels weird to say. _Boyfriend_. Wow. I can't think about that, though. I need to get her out.

I am up in a second and down the stairs in 5. She sees me before he does.

"Morning, whore. Did you have fun stealing my man?"

"Katniss…" he says.

I know exactly to piss her off while making him happy. I strut right up to him and pull his face to mine. I kiss him for the 5th time since last night and love every second of it. I pull away and he looks dumbstruck. She just looks pissed.

I wrap my arms around his middle and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Good morning, Glimmer. I would offer you some coffee, but then I remembered you're a cunt," Peeta flicks his head down to me but I don't look up at him. I just continue, "So I suggest you get off _my _property and away from _my_ boyfriend before I beat the shit out of you."

She is gone quicker than I heard her come. I walk away and leave Peeta to close the door.

I'm in the kitchen pouring myself a cup of coffee when I feel his warm arms snake around my waist.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." I turn around in his embrace.

"Oh, so now you're in love with me?" I say mockingly. Somewhere inside, this thought scares the living shit out of me.

"Maybe" he says and releases me so I can finish preparing my coffee.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I ask, curious. They are usually always here on Saturday mornings watching cartoons.

"Oh, they're sitting in the living room. They saw the whole thing. I went in there before coming in here and they said they didn't know if they should come to you or not, so they decided otherwise."

Great. They all just heard and saw my little rampage. I'm going to be made fun of for the rest of my life.

"Oh…"

He pulls me in for a hug and says, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Johanna is proud of you. And besides, I _loved_ hearing you call me your boyfriend."

"Is that a fact?"

"It most certainly is." He tries to go in for a kiss but I quickly spin out of his grasp and into the doorway. He looks stunned.

"Maybe next time." I say with a smirk and make my way to the living room. When I get there, it's eerily quiet and they all refuse to look at me. I shake my head and break the silence.

"Don't be a bunch of assholes, talk to me. I know you all just saw that but I am not ashamed at all. You know her and I have a history so this is just another day in the life of Katniss Everdeen."

"Well then. Brainless, I have never been more proud!" Jo says as she rushes up to give me a hug. "You called her a cunt! A motherfucking cunt! I never thought I'd live to see the day Katniss Everdeen used language against someone like that!"

"I hate her and you now that. It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"It's a huge deal. We're going out to celebrate tonight. Girl's night. You, Me, Madge and we can pick up Annie. Yes!"

I really didn't think me standing up for Peeta and I would be such a big deal but apparently it is.

"Do I have to?"

Madge and Jo both reply, "YES!"

Looks like I'm going out tonight. It'll be fun, I guess.

Peeta comes back into the living room and we all settle into comfortable conversation, forgetting the events of this morning. I'm cuddled up against Peeta on the couch and Madge is sitting at the other end. In the 2 lounge chairs, Jo and Finn sit separately leaving an empty love seat across the room. We're all happy until Gale walks in.

"What the hell, Catnip? You'll get cozy with Mellark after only really knowing him for a month and a half but you won't give me another chance? This is bullshit!"

I get up and so does Peeta. I don't stop him. He walks in front of me and right up to Gale. "Gale, please leave. Don't start a bigger problem…"

"No! I'm not going to stand by and watch you play games with Katniss!"

"I'm not playing games with her. I have stronger feelings for her than you'd understand. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave one more time or I'll be calling my brother."

"Oh yeah. What's your brother going to do, bake me into oblivion?"

"That, or arrest you. I mean, he is chief of police."

That shuts Gale up immediately. He turns to me and says, "This conversation is not over." I reply "I think it is."

He just looks at me before leaving.

Peeta turns to say something put I just put my hand up. "I need to go lay down" I say and go straight to my room. Gales right, as much as I want to believe otherwise. I have really only known Peeta for not even 2 months. What am I doing?

I slam my door and curl up in my bed. I'm so confused. I like Peeta. I think I like him a lot, but are either of us ready for this? As if on que, he knocks on my door.

"Katniss?" I don't answer. He slowly opens the door and sees me. His face drops and he makes his way into the room. He sits right next to me on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. I shake my head. "I think it'll help if you do…"

"Fine, Peeta. What are we doing?"

"Huh?"

"What are we doing? I have barely known you for a month and a half and we are already in a relationship. As much as I hate to say it, Gale has a point!"

He looks like I just stabbed him in the heart and twisted the dagger. "Do…do you not want this, Katniss? Because I only want to make you happy, and if you're not happy, it's my job to fix that."

I think about his question and realize I've come about this whole thing wrong. I sit up and take his face in my hands. "Peeta, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want this. I'm just scared, you know that. Gale just made me realize that we don't know each other the best and I just can't get hurt again…" I don't get to finish my thought before Peeta breaks in.

"Katniss, you need to understand something. I would rather die than hurt you. You have become my number one priority. I made those promises to you last night, and I will die before I break a single one."

"You don't mean that…"

"I'll be damned if I don't! You're it for me, Katniss. You're the only one I want, hell, the only one I will ever need."

I move my hands off of his face and into my lap. I look down, ashamed that I ever doubted him. He just comes closer and gathers me in his arms.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." he says.

**A/N:** Aren't they the absolute cutest? Okay, I need to address something. I received a few PM's saying my characters were too OOC. First off, this is FanFiction, and second, I truly don't believe they are. Katniss is battling with her emotions every step of the way, being stubborn as always. Peeta is being his caring and understanding self, always trying to keep the peace. That's how Suzanne Collins always portrayed them. Thank you for PMing me about your thoughts, though. I very much appreciate it! Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support on the last chapter! I appreciate all of your feedback. I have to admit, this chapter definitely tops them all so far! It was a hard one to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with it in the end. So, without further ado, ENJOY!

**Katniss' POV**

It's been a month since Peeta and I started dating, the meltdown and the promise. Everything is good now. Peeta and I are still getting to know every little thing about each other. Our days are filled with warm hugs and chaste kisses, but I love it. We are happy together. I am the happiest I've been in years.

Today's Friday and I have an extra seminar I need to attend for summer courses. I decided I am going to take some summer courses for my major. The extra classes can't hurt, right? Peeta is taking them too but obviously not the same ones. Well, actually, we are both taking a music literacy class for my minor and his major. He's majoring in the General Arts (music, art, and writing), so this course is recommended.

"Knock knock." He says as he comes into my room.

"Hey" I say and greet him with a kiss.

"You ready to go? The seminar starts in 20."

"Give me 5 minutes to change and re-braid my hair."

"Okay, but I think you should leave it down today."

"Why?"

"Because you're hair always looks its best when it's left down and natural."

I roll my eyes. "If you insist" I say.

"I do. I'll be waiting down stairs for you." He says and leaves my room.

It's starting to get warmer now since it's almost April. I think I am going to wear a dress today. I have a really nice off-white lacey spring dress I can wear with a cardigan. Yeah, I'll do that. The dress is very simple and comfortable so I don't mind wearing it. Plus Peeta has only ever seen me in a dress on our first date. It'll be a nice surprise.

So, I throw on the off-white dress and a navy cardigan and head downstairs. I don't feel like putting real shoes on so I also put on a pair of navy sandals. It's like 60 degrees out, anyway.

When I get downstairs, Peeta's mouth drops.

"Kat…Katniss, you look…beautiful."

I blush. "Thank you. We should get going if we're walking."

"Uh…yeah." He says and is dragging me out the door.

"Peeta! I have to grab my bag!" I say and turn around to go get my bag. Once I pick it up, I turn around and am greeted with Peeta's lips. The curvature of our lips have learned how to perfectly mend together, as if they're one. I immediately have the urge to deepen the kiss, but we really need to get to this seminar. I pull away first.

"Peeta, we need to get to this seminar."

"You just look so damn beautiful with your hair down and that outfit…"

"Let's go!"

"I am not going to be able to focus on anything other than you that entire time."

"Suit yourself, bakerboy." And with that, I am walking ahead of him, leaving him to revel in the last few minutes. Soon enough we are walking into the lecture hall and taking notes on a seminar neither of us care about.

* * *

><p>"Have a nice day, everyone!" Professor Trinket yells. Turns out she's head of administrations for the summer programs. Fantastic. Just as everyone gets up and Peeta helps me with my bag, she yells out, "Oh, and Ms. Everdeen, I need to see you before you leave."<p>

What'd I do? I immediately tense up and Peeta can sense it.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be waiting right outside." He says and kisses me goodbye, taking my bag with him. I approach Professor Trinket.

"Uh… you needed to see me?" I stammer.

"Hello, darling! Please, sit!" she says and gestures to a chair to the right of her desk. I sit.

"Now, sweetie, I have an offer for you." She says, looking pleased with herself. I don't answer her yet. "You have drastically improved in my class this semester and have made yourself my top student. Every year, I always take my top student on a trip with me to the other side of the country, where we go to the National Business and International Correspondence Conference. It's quite the learning experience. We are there for 7 days, flying both ways. Please consider it, my darling. Here's all of the information." She says and hands me a stack of papers. "Do think about it" she says and leaves the room, leaving me in complete shock alone.

Do I want ago? I really don't want to leave Peeta. And I purposely moved sides of the country to get away from there. Seam is not 30 minutes from where the conference is being held. But then again, going to the NBICC is every businesswoman's dream. It's the biggest conference of the year and anyone who is anyone in the business world will be there. Damn, do I have a lot to think about.

"Love?" I hear from behind me. I whip around.

"Oh, it's just you." I say when I see Peeta enter the room.

"Just me? Am I nobody now?" he says, faking a pout which causes me to laugh. "You okay? I saw Trinket walk out 15 minutes ago." Have I really been in here for that long?

"Oh, yeah. Sorry…"

"It's fine. Why don't we go get some ice cream and chat?"

I'm not sure if I want to discuss this all with Peeta yet, but he is my boyfriend. He deserves to know. So, I nod and stuff the papers in my bag. We head out, hand in hand to "Corner Delights Ice Cream."

When we walk in, Peeta tells me to go get a seat, he will get the ice cream. I choose a small table with two chairs in the far corner of the parlor, away from any other people. It also has a nice view of the beach. CU is in State 4 which is practically all beaches. It does get a little chilly in the winter but as soon as April/May rolls around, we are back to 80 degree weather.

"Earth to Katniss" Peeta says, waving my ice cream in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking." I say, taking my ice cream from his hands. Chocolate chip cookie dough with fudge. My favorite. He takes the seat across from me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

Here goes nothing. "Um…I'm Trinket's best student…" I start, looking at him to try to gauge his reaction.

"Katniss, that's amazing. Congratulations."

"Thanks, but that's not all…" he raises an eyebrow, silently asking me to continue. "She said every year she, uh, takes her top student… on a trip."

"A trip? That's nice, where? A beach resort?"

"Um… not quite…"

"Katniss, spit it out. I'm sure you're overreacting."

The thing is, I'm not. I cross my fingers and say, "To State 12." He stops mid-spoonful and puts his ice cream down. I see him squeeze his eyelids then open them. He looks up at me.

"Why?" he asks. I try to explain.

"There's this thing called the National Business and International Correspondence Conference. It's every person in the business worlds dream to go. You can only go if you are invited. Trinket gets invited every year with an extra invite for one student; her top."

I see a million different emotions play across his eyes. Hurt, anger, sadness, joy, love… but something is prominent. Assurance.

"Are you going? How long? When would you leave? Are you flying? Where is-"

I cut him off. "Peeta, relax. I told her I needed to think about it. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Really?"

"Really."

He think for a minute before responding. "I think you should go. You obviously don't get this chance often and I want you to take the opportunity. How far is it from, um, home?"

"From your part of Seam, 20 minutes. Mine, 30."

He takes a deep breath before saying his next statement. "I'm coming with you."

I'm not dragging him out there. A few days ago, he finally told me about his mom. She has been abusing all of the boys since they were toddlers. Of course, they grew up and moved out, but even when they see her now she isn't shy with her hand.

"Peeta, no. I can't let you go out there…"

"You also can't stop me. Katniss, I think I need to do this. Plus I want to see my dad. I miss him. I never see him anymore. I don't care if my mom is home because I'll just ignore her anyway."

"What about money? How will you afford the trip?" I ask. I know it's really none of my business, but I am trying to get him to reconsider coming. I couldn't live with myself if he came with me then was hit by his mother. I think I'd punch her square in the face.

He laughs at my question before answering with, "I have more money than I could possibly need."

This intrigues me. How? I know his dad owns a bakery and they all have worked there. Where did major finances come from? He sees the puzzled look on my face and opens up.

"I haven't been in all… truthful… about my family's business. Do you know the name of the bakery back home?" he asks.

To think of it, I don't. I just always referred to it as 'The Bakery'. I shake my head and he stifles a small laugh. I scowl at him. He continues.

"MF Bakery. Does that sound familiar?"

Oh my god. MF Bakery is one of the biggest bakery chains in the country. I stare at him in disbelief.

"You… You own MF Bakery?"

"Well, my family. You're very unobservant."

"Shut up. Holy shit…"

"I thought you'd have figured it out. I don't want this to change anything between us, though. Katniss, promise me this won't change anything."

I can't promise that. What is he doing with me? His family has millions upon millions. I have just enough to get by every month. He could have any girl he wants, yet he chooses the one with more baggage than hair on her head. That's why he was with Glimmer. It makes sense. This is all wrong. I'm no good for him. I can't hold him back like this.

"Peeta, I'm no good for you. I need to go." I say and start to get up. He grabs my wrist.

"Absolutely not. Let's talk."

"No! Can't you see! I have next to nothing, your family is on Forbes top 100! I'm just going to hold you back! I can't do that!" I say, breaking from his grip and running out the door. He drove so I have no real way to get home quickly. I go to the next best place.

"Katniss! Listen to me! Stop running!" he yells after me. I don't stop. Though he may be one of the best athletes out there, I could out run him any day. I run and run until I can't see him behind me anymore. I end up on the furthest end of the beach, watching the setting sun over the ocean. It's chilly but I can cope.

How could I ever compare to his family? What about when I was to meet them? His mother…

I'm interrupted from my thoughts with a blanket being throw over my shoulder and Johanna sitting down next to me.

"You know, Brainless, it'd help if you didn't run to the same spot every time." I didn't realize it, but I guess I do. While I have the chance, I need to talk to Johanna.

"Jo, his family owns MF Bakery."

"We know."

"You knew?!" I almost shout.

"Shut it, stupid. Unless you want them all finding you. Peeta came back to the house after you ran and freaked out. He said he had no idea where you went and he was scared shitless. He made us all come out to look for you, even Gale. So unless you stay quiet, you'll be found out. I knew where you'd be."

I suddenly feel extremely grateful that Jo hasn't told the others where I am.

"Thank you. But, why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"We all thought you already knew, since, you know, you grew up living 10 miles away from each other?"

"I never noticed. Jo, I can't compare to him. I can't match him with anything I have. I'm nowhere close to being as good as him and his family are. Well, except for his god awful mother. But still. I'm nothing. I can't…"

"Seriously, Katniss? You really think he cares about how much money you have or how nice of things you own? He loves you, for fucks sake! He may not have said it yet, but he does! He loves you for you. He told Finn the other day that you're it for him. I know that scares you to death, but I think he's it for you too. I promise you, everything is okay. You guys are fucking meant to be and if you're too goddamn stubborn to see it, I'll beat the shit out of you until you do."

This gets a laugh out of me. "Jo, I really really really love you."

"I love you too, Brainless." And we share one of those sisterly hugs. I miss Prim. By now the sun is practically completely set and the stars are starting to show. "You really need to tell the guys and Madge where you are, now." She says.

"I don't want to."

"Suit yourself." She says before giving me her signature devilish grin and standing up. Uh oh, what's she going to do…?

"BOYS! MADGE! I FOUND HER! COME QUICK!" she yells. She turns to me and sees me scowling. "Hey, I gave you the chance to do it yourself."

"Fuck you, Jo." I say as she helps me stand up. I'm just barely on my feet before Peeta comes barreling past Johanna and enveloping me in his arms.

"Peeta, I-"

"I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. I didn't know what to do with myself," he says and pulls away to look at me, "Katniss, don't ever do that again! Oh my god, don't even scare me like that!" he says and takes me into his embrace again. I pull away to say something when I realize we have an audience.

Gale, Madge, Johanna, Finnick and even…Annie? She's made a reappearance? I'll have to talk to Finn later.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just really lost it."

"What else is new?" Finn chimes in. Annie suppress' a laugh that doesn't go unnoticed. "Let's all go home." I say and start walking. Everyone is already walking when Peeta stops and grabs my waist.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Here?"

"It's more private than the house."

I nod and sit down on the sand. He sits down next to me. Johanna sees and ushers the others home, leaving just Peeta and I. I wait for him to talk first.

"Katniss, I went crazy. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost the only girl I ever…" he stops. He turns to look at me and we lock eyes. "Katniss, I don't think I could survive without you. I… I love you."

It takes me a second to realize what's happening. Peeta just told me he loved me. They were all right from the beginning. Peeta did love me. What even is love? Love is not being able to imagine your life without someone. Who do I love? Prim; absolutely. Gale; he is a different kind of love, along with Jo and Finn. Peeta; I think so. I think I love Peeta Mellark.

So, I look into those deep pools of crystal blue and then look up at the stars. That's how it happens. Right there, on the beach under the stars, I make a confession that'll change my life forever.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **The cat's out of the bag! AHHHHH! EVERLARKIAN FOR LIFE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** You guys are literally all my favorites. THANKS A MILLION. REVIEW.

**Katniss' POV**

"_I love you, too."_

He turns to me and looks shell-shocked. I see thousands of emotions in his eyes at once but the one that stands out is disbelief.

"You…you love me? Katniss, don't joke around with me. Don't say it if you're not serious…"

He thinks I'm lying? Saying something I don't mean? "Do you not believe me?" I say.

He just shrugs. "I don't know. Just a few hours ago you ran away from me and I think you tried to break up with me…"

He thinks… But… "I wouldn't say something I didn't mean, Peeta! I love you! Better? I love you, I love you, and I love you! Do you believe me yet? Or do I need to say it another thousand times?" I say, somewhat bitterly.

"Katniss, don't be like this-"

"No, Peeta. You're the one who doesn't believe that I truly love you! Have I ever lied to you? I can't even talk to you right now." I say as I get up and start walking. He, of course, didn't take that as an answer.

"No, you're not leaving right now! Stop running every time things get tough!" he yells as he grabs my arm.

"Peeta! I'm not running!"

"Yes, you are. You hate talking about anything emotionally straining so you avoid it at all costs. Please…" he pleads.

"How am I supposed to talk to you when you don't _believe_ me?"

"I do believe you! Dammit, Katniss! It's hard to accept someone loving me after my mom, okay?! She never loved me and she was supposed to be the one who loved unconditionally. How do you expect me to accept love from others when I've never received it from my own family? This is hard for me too, Katniss."

This shocks me. I never knew he felt this way. How selfish could I be? I feel terrible. He deserves so much more than I can give him. So, so much more. So much better.

"Peeta…I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry I can't give you what you deserve. Maybe its better if," I choke up, "If we end this. You deserve better than me. I'm-"

He cuts me off. "Katniss, are you _crazy_? Is this still about money? Because that doesn't change anything!"

"No, it's not. Well, not entirely. You… you're so amazing. You're better than I could ever hope to have. To call mine. But at the same time, too good for me. You need someone who can help you, not hold you back. To balance you out, not add fuel to the fire. Peeta-"

"Katniss! STOP! Don't say another thing. Let me talk!" he shouts. I'm too taken aback by his loudness so I just nod. "I _love_ you. Don't question that. Ever. You're the only one I could ever see myself with. I've known I loved you for years. I'm sorry I took so long to say it. Katniss, don't you dare say you don't deserve me! It's truly the other way around. I'm lucky to have you. I understand we have hit a crossroad, but it's not something we can't work out. I'm willing to get through this. You mean more to me than any other thing on this planet."

I'm left dumbfounded. Maybe I am overreacting. How much money he has doesn't change the fact that we love each other, right? And I can't blame him for second guessing my love. His mother ruined him. She'll get hers one day and I'll make sure of that. Everyone knows I've never been good with words, so to show Peeta that he and I will be okay, I do the only thing I can.

I lean in and crash my lips to his with more force than ever. He seems instantly surprised, but quickly reciprocates. He pulls me close so I'm straddling his lap with my hands tangled in his hair and holds my hips. He asks for entrance with his tongue and I immediately grant. We both fight for dominance but I soon back down and he overpowers. I don't know how long we sit like this on the beach, under the stars but soon we both break away to catch our breath.

Once we both stop panting, he looks and asks me, "Katniss, we're going to be okay, okay?"

I know he means it. I need to stop running from my problems, because he was right. I do. That's going to change. I'm done with the running. And he and I will be able to get past this and any other problems thrown our way.

So, I look deep into his blue eyes and nod, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The weeks fly by after that. We talked about our problems and came to conclusions. No more running away. He also admitted to not being completely honest and we agreed that we wouldn't hide anything from each other. We also found out that my trip to the NBICC is next week, May 3rd to May 9th. The biggest disagreement I had with Peeta was whether or not to let him come.<p>

He told me I couldn't stop him and he doesn't want me to go alone. I don't want him missing school right before finals but he refused to listen to me. He said he'll be fine and I'm more important. Also he wants to see his dad and his one brother, since the other is already living out here. Against my better judgment, I agreed.

Our plane leaves tomorrow night. I refused to stay at the fancy hotel Professor Trinket had booked, so she has a room to herself. I am, of course, staying with my mother and Prim. My mother and I don't have a good relationship, so I guess maybe I should try to fix it. I don't forgive her for what she did, but I won't let her die thinking I never loved her.

Peeta is staying with his family, which bothers me more than anything. I'm scared for him. I don't want him around that woman any more than he has to be. Something in the back of my head keeps saying that if she hurts him, it'll be my fault.

"Love?" he says as he comes into my room.

"Oh, hey." I say, throwing some more clothes on my bed. He pushes them aside and takes a seat.

"Are you alright? You seem… tense."

_Of course I'm not. _"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I say, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

He gets off my bed and comes over to me and wraps me in a hug I so desperately need. I embrace back. "Listen, everything is going to be alright. I promise. This trip is going to be okay. You'll have an amazing time. I miss my dad and Rye, so this is a win-win. Plus, I don't want to be too far from you." He says, adding on the last part to get a laugh out of me, in which he succeeds.

"I know. I'm just nervous. You know that."

"I know." He says and kisses the top of my head. "I love you." He adds.

"I love you, too." I say and stand on my tip-toes to steal a kiss. It's a soft and sweet one with not a lot of passion behind it, which is okay. I actually think those are my favorite types of kisses. The ones that you can feel the love but not have to go any further. They're refreshing.

"Do you want help packing?" he asks as he breaks our embrace and settles back on the bed. I immediately miss his warmth.

"No, I'm good. Almost done, actually."

"Okay. Hey, you know…" he trails off.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to be home for your 22nd birthday."

How could I forget? Jo, Finn and Madge have been bugging me about a party. I told them I was going to be in State 12 for my birthday and they threw a fit. They told me we were celebrating as soon as I got home.

"Yeah, I know. Did you hear the shit-storm Jo threw about it?"

He chuckles before answering. "Yeah. That just means I get you all to myself."

"Is that a fact?" I ask, mockingly.

"I sure hope so." He answers back without a second's hesitation.

"Whatever, bakerboy. Go pack your own stuff for tomorrow." I say and steal another quick kiss.

"You're not going to offer me any help?" he says, mock-pouting.

"No way. You're a big boy."

"How rude" he says before leaving my room to go pack.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Everdeen, I'm afraid your luggage has been lost in transit. Our sources tell us it has been left behind and will arrive tomorrow morning," the man at the service center says as he hands me a piece of paper, "please write down an address at which it can be delivered upon recovery."<p>

You've got to be fucking kidding me. This trip has already been the trip from hell. Our flight was delayed until this morning because of some tropical storm which turned out to be a fluke. Once we actually got onto the plane, I learned Peeta wasn't sitting with me. His seat was 6 rows away. I was seated next to a younger guy that for some reason seemed familiar. I had the window seat, at least.

The flight itself wasn't terrible. Peeta constantly looked back at me and mouthed _you ok?_ at which I always gave him a small smile and nodded. He always knows how to improve my mood.

Once we landed, we grabbed our carry-on and headed to baggage claim. Professor Trinket's and Peeta's bags came right around with everyone else's, mine didn't. After 25 minutes of waiting around, I finally had enough and headed over here to the service desk. Now, my suitcase is _lost_? Fuck everyone.

I quickly scribble down my Seam address and stalk away.

Peeta quickly runs to catch up to me and jumps in front of me. He gathers me in his arms and rests his chin on the top of my head. I need this.

"Relax, love. It'll be fine. Do you have anything to wear tonight?"

"No. Before I left for CU, I packed up every piece of clothing I owned. I'll just borrow something from Prim, I guess."

He shakes his head. "No, you can borrow one of my t-shirts and sweatpants. How does that sound?"

I have to admit, wearing Peeta's clothes is probably my favorite thing ever. All of his clothes smell just like him; cinnamon and dill. It's a sensation like no other.

"That sounds perfect." I say and reach up to steal a kiss. What starts out as in innocent gesture quickly starts to deepen. This has been happening a lot lately. One of us goes in for a kiss and we both end up wanting _more_. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I think I'm ready. I'm ready to open up my relationship with Peeta to the physical aspect.

A loud cough from behind me is what breaks us apart. We both start blushing as Professor Trinket wheels her suitcase past us. She quickly scoffs and yells, "Manners, children!" over her shoulder.

We both can't help but smile and he grabs his suitcase and we intertwine our fingers, following Professor Trinket to the car line. Prim insisted on picking Peeta and I up, since we are going back to Seam. Peeta retaliated that his dad would love to pick him up so we are all separating.

Once we make it to the car line, the three of us stand awkwardly for a second before we all go off to find our designated drivers. Before we leave, Professor Trinket speaks up.

"You kids have a good night. I expect I'll see you soon, Mr. Mellark. And Ms. Everdeen, you are to be to HG Arena at 9 a.m. sharp for the kickoff. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor." I say.

"Please, call me Effie. See you soon." She insists and walks off to her waiting car.

Peeta and I start to walk in the other direction when I hear it.

"KATNISS! OH MY GOD KATNISS! LOOK AT YOU GUYS! WAIT… YOU'RE… TOGETHER!?" I hear. I turn around to find a squealing Prim running towards me. Before I can answer, she barrels into my arms for a dramatic reunion.

I laugh and say, "Hello to you too, little duck."

Peeta coughs and is smiling at me. I release Prim and cuddle into Peeta's side. Prim's smile reaches from ear to ear. "And yes, Peeta and I are together."

"Oh my GOD! We all knew it'd happen one day, it was just a matter as to when. WOW."

What? My eyebrows furrow in confusion and Prim explains. "Oh come on, Kat. He was never subtle. Everyone saw the way he looked at you. Isn't that right, Peeta?" Prim says and looks to Peeta. I turn to look at him, too. He just shrugs and pulls me to him tighter.

"Well then. I guess I never officially introduced myself. Hello, Peeta, I'm Prim, her little sister."

Peeta gives a fully belly laugh and says, "I never would have guessed. Hey, Prim."

"Awh, you're even sarcastic. You're the PERFECT couple. Peeta, am I driving you home too?"

"No," he says, "My dad is picking me up. He should be here any minute."

"Prim, let's wait here until his dad arrives." I say.

"Katniss, you don't have to…" he tries to persuade.

"Nonsense. I'm waiting. Besides, I'd love to see him." I say. As soon as I say this, Peeta grins wider than I think I've ever seen him and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. When he loosens his grip to look at me, he whispers, "I love you." I smile and before I can say it back, he smashes his lips to mine.

"Uh-hem." We hear and break apart. Standing next to Prim, smiling widely with his arms crossed over his chest stands Mr. Mellark. He's about the same height as Peeta just not as broad. He has the same blond curly hair, just his is laced with grey. His eyes are bright blue, not quite as bright as Peeta's but bright.

"Dad," Peeta whispers as he rushes towards him and envelopes him in his arms. Prim and I excuse ourselves to a nearby bench to give them a moment.

"So, are you happy?" she asks.

I smile before answering, "I love him."

She just smiles and hugs me, tighter than before. "I'm happy." She whispers.

We pull away and chat nonchalantly for a few minutes before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Now, let me say hello to the ever so lovely Ms. Everdeen."

I stand up to speak. "Hi, Mr. Mellark."

He laughs and pulls me into a hug. "Please, that's my father. Call me Matt."

I smile as we pull back and nod. I can see Peeta practically dying of happiness to my right and Prim grinning a mile wide on my left.

"Katniss, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? We'd love to have you." Matt says. I can see Peeta immediately tense. His mother. I can't go within 50 feet of the woman. No way.

I stay as calm as I can as I answer, "Thank you, but I'm actually here with school. I'd love to, but I won't be getting to home until late."

"Oh, yes. Peeta told me you were here for NBICC, right? That's an amazing accomplishment. Congratulations," he says slinging his arm across my shoulders, "we in the business world know how honorable it is to go. Punks like Peeta have no idea." He says jokingly, winking at Peeta.

"He has no idea." I say, smiling at Peeta.

"I hate to intrude, but mom is expecting us in 15 minutes, Kat, and we're 30 minutes away. We better get going." Prim says, snapping me back to reality. I nod and walk over to Peeta, who suddenly grew pouty. I grab his hand and look up at him. "I'll see you soon, ok?" I say, trying to reassure not only Peeta but myself. He nods and tilts my chin up for a kiss. The kiss is long and lingering and when he pulls away, I'm left wanting more.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." I say.

**A/N:** AYOOOO. CUTE, right? So much drama! I'd just like to thank you all.

**Important! **The 'M' rating will be coming into effect soon. It's inching up on us and I think it's time. How would you all feel about a chapter in Peeta's POV soon? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I just moved into a new house and I was so busy! I promise my updates will become closer together. This chapter does change POV's. I didn't quite reach the sexual aspect, but you'll see in this chapter that we're almost there. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK.

**Peeta's POV**

We say our 'I love you's' and part with our own family member. I stand back a minute to watch Prim and Katniss walk to Prim's car together, laughing, before walking with my own father back to his truck.

"So, son, tell me," he begins. I look over to him and nod my head, waiting for him to continue. "How long did it take for you to finally make your move?"

I just laugh. My whole life, my dad was my best friend. I'm not going to lie and say we haven't had our differences, but he was always the person I turned to for anything. Once the bakery started expanding, we started to grow distant. That was the worst time for him and I. He was so concerned with money and building that he almost forgot he had a family. As soon as he truly felt the tension, he stopped and came back to us. My mother was disappointed because I'm pretty sure she was only happy when she knew we were constantly making thousands.

"Well, if I'm being honest with you, dad, it wasn't quick. Not saying I didn't enjoy every second of time getting to know her, though." I say.

"I'm happy for you. You… you look like I once did. In love…"

"With mom?" I ask. He never seemed to be overly affectionate with my mother. Hell, I actually don't remember the last time I heard him tell my mother he loved her.

He hesitates for a minute before answering, "Not quite…"

I stare at him questioningly before he continues, "Once upon a time I met this girl, no, this beautiful woman. She came into the bakery on an early June day and we just… connected. We dated for a long while when this other guy moved into town and just stole her heart. She had said it was his voice. She told me she truly loved me, but wasn't_ in love _with me. I told her I wanted her to be happy so I let her go," he pauses to help me put my bag in the truck and climbs in.

He starts the truck and pulls out before finishing, "I loved her with everything I had. All I wanted was for her to be happy and if I couldn't be the one to make her that, I needed to do whatever I could so she could have that chance."

He says the last part with more sadness than I think I have ever heard in his voice in all my life. God, just thinking about losing Katniss kills me, let alone not making her happy. I know I probably shouldn't ask, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Dad, who was this woman?"

He looks at me and quickly looks away. He doesn't answer for a few minutes, but when he does my mouth drops.

"Lily…"

The only Lily to ever live in Seam is Lily Everdeen. Katniss' mother. I knew that they had known each other but…

"Lily… as in Everdeen?" I ask, even though I know the answer. He just slowly nods. "Dad, how come you never told me this?" I ask, suddenly curious as to why he never said anything before.

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but do you recall the first time you ever saw Katniss?" he asks.

"Of course," I say, "I was 6. She sang on front of the whole elementary school at an assembly." He smiles sadly and nods.

"Do you remember what you told me after?" he asks. I don't recall saying anything, so I shake my head. He smiles a little bigger and says, "You said 'Dad, I love her' and I just laughed. I told you it was just a phase and you shook your head and said 'No dad, one day I'm gonna marry her!' I still didn't believe you. As the years went on, I could see the way you looked at her from afar. The way you showed your admiration in the smallest ways. I could see that you really did love her. I felt that if I told you about Lily and me, it would ruin whatever you had with Katniss."

I take a second to absorb all of the information he has given me. Have I really loved Katniss for that long? Wow. And in a way, I'm thankful my dad never told me this before. It definitely would have made things weird for me. I wonder if Katniss knows about our parents.

"Thank you, dad."

"Thank you?" he questions.

"Thank you for holding out and thank you for eventually telling me. It probably would have made things weird for me then, but I'm happy you told me now."

He just smiles and nods. We drive in silence for a few minutes before he asks, "Does she know?"

I'm confused so I just glance at him to see if he'll elaborate. He does. "Does she know that you love her?" I just smile. I smile wide enough that my cheeks start to pain me but I don't stop. "Yes." I say.

"And does she love you?"

I have a shit-eating grin on my face but don't even bother to try to wipe it off. "Yes."

"Well, son, I'm happy for you. I want you to know that no matter how your mother takes the news, I'll always be behind you."

Oh right. Every time I come home my mother asks me if I've found a 'suitable woman' yet, and the answer is usually no, since I never have gotten really serious. But this time, it's going to be yes. And I just know she's going to have a problem with who that 'yes' is.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

As soon as I get in the car, the 50 questions begin.

"How long have you been together? Have you taken things slow? Do you guys mainly hangout at the house or elsewhere? Have… OH MY GOD HAVE YOU HAD SEX YET?"

At that I snap. "Prim! Stop!"

She visibly recoils and regains composure. "I'm sorry. I'm just so damn happy! And c'mon, I don't get much girl talk from you!"

I laugh, "I guess you're right, little duck."

"So tell me!"

I internally groan. "Fine. I will answer 5 questions. Choose your questions wisely, young one."

"KAT! Only 5!?"

"Take what you can get for now."

"Whatever. Okay so… first, how'd you guys, like, get together?"

"Well… he moved into the house months back. I was really apprehensive about him so I tried to steer clear. We realized we were never going to survive not liking each other… or me not liking him," at this Prim giggles and pushes me on, "so we started hanging out a couple times a week then one day I broke down about…uh… Marvel… and he was there. He told me he wanted to take me out on a real date and if I didn't like him after that, he wouldn't try again. I agreed and here we are today."

Prim squeals, "That's the cutest thing EVER!" I just laugh.

"Okay so question 2… have you had sex yet?" I flick my head to look at her, "PRIM!"

"What?! I'm not a little girl anymore. I graduate next month! And it's a valid question."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I haven't slept with Peeta yet."

She looks surprised. "Really? Wow, you guys looked super cozy at the airport."

Once again I just internally groan, "I love him. You don't have to have sex to be loving."

She shrugs. Before she can ask any more questions, we pull into the drive way at my house. Even though it's not a particularly large house, it looks like home. A small smile immediately crosses my lips. I jump out and say, "Times up. Game over."

Prim scowls and stalks into the house. I grab my bag and head in. As soon as I walk in, I'm greeted with the familiar layout and set up of the house. Before I even say hello to my mother, I go straight to my childhood bedroom. Everything is the same as the last time I was here. I change into the t-shirt and sweats Peeta threw into my carry-on and go down stairs.

"Hello, Katniss. I've missed you." My mother says and greets me with a small hug. I don't push her away but I don't exactly reciprocate the gesture either.

"Hi, mom." I say. She pulls away and smiles.

"What's this I hear about you and a Mellark? I'd like to guess that would explain your clothing?"

I offer a small smile and sit on the couch in our living room. "Yes, I'm with Peeta. And my luggage got lost so Peeta insisted I borrow some clothes for tonight. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't take that as answer." I say, all with a grin plastered on my face.

"I'm happy for you, sweetie." She says. Although she sounds genuine, there's something on the edge of her voice. I don't quite know what it is, but I know I'll need to find out. I nod and watch some stupid show on TV.

* * *

><p>The days fly start to fly by as the conference dwindles on. I haven't seen Peeta since we landed and I'm practically squirming in my pants. We text throughout the day, but nothing more. By the fourth day of the conference, which also happens to be the day before my birthday, we have both had enough. I'm sitting in the cafeteria at HG Arena when Peeta texts me.<p>

_P: __hey gorgeous_

_Me: hey baker_

_P: I miss you… so much_

This text causes me to smile ever so slightly.

_Me: I miss you, too. I need to see you soon._

_P: You don't dare think I would not see you on your birthday, dear huntress? Why, you are far mistaken. I actually have something special planned, so I will be picking you up at the Arena opposed to Prim tomorrow. _

He has something planned? Fuck me if I don't have the world's greatest boyfriend.

_Me: Is that a fact?_

_P: Yes. Get back to being a business big-shot, ok? I love you._

I smile. _Me: I love you._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BITCH!" Johanna screams into the phone as I try to eat my cereal before I head off to the conference.<p>

"Thanks, Jo. I really have to go, so I'll talk to you later. Peeta has something planned, so actually, maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say, all the while with a smile on my face.

"Ohhhhh, get it!" She says before clicking off. God, do I really hate her sometimes.

I finish my breakfast in peace as I think back to my relatively nice morning. I woke up to a smiling Prim and my mother holding a small cake. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to me while I was in bed and both gave me their gifts. Of course, I told them it wasn't necessary, but they refused.

Prim got me a new dress which to be honest, I absolutely love. She said I don't have enough and it was the least she could do.

My mother gave me a bracelet that had a little more meaning. Apparently, she and my father bought this bracelet for me when I was young. They had agreed not to give it to me until I was older. It was a solid gold bracelet with a small charm. The charm was of a mockingjay. On the back of the mockingjay was scripted, "to always protect you". This gift made me cry and I thanked my mother profusely.

Yeah, I'd have to say today is going to be good.

I finish my breakfast and head to the door. When I open the door, I see a box with a tag that says my name. Curious, I pick up the box and read the note on the top.

_Part one of today's celebrations for the most marvelous woman alive. _

_I love you more than anything._

_P.  
><em>

I smile at the note and slowly open the box. When I open it, I smell them before I see them. Inside lye three heart shaped cheese buns.

How the hell did I end up with the best man out there?

**A/N:** AWWWWW. WHY CAN'T PEETA BE MINE? Haha. Well, this chapter was full of fluff, if I do say so myself. I really hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter we'll find out how the rest of Katniss' birthday goes. What's a birthday without a little… drama? *laughs* you will soon see!

REVIEW?!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So, I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. This week was complete havoc. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thank you to all who are still reading and review/favorite/follow! I love you all!

**WARNING: 'M' RATED SCENES AHEAD. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.  
><strong>

**Katniss' POV**

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen, that is absolutely right, and a good point. Foreign Affairs have caused our country to suffer economically in more ways than one, as you've said, but I do believe we would not be the strong, independent nation we are today without our connections to other countries."

I nod my head and scribble down a few of the points brought up in our discussion, even though I'm truly paying no attention. Today's the last day of the conference so the ending ceremony is going to be held soon. After, I get to spend the rest of the day with Peeta.

Just as we are being dismissed from our conference rooms, I get a text from Prim.

_Prim: Your perfect boyfriend just stopped by the house to ask me something and I gave him something nice for you to wear tonight. Don't kill me. _

Uh-oh. Wait, Peeta is taking me somewhere where I need to be dressed up? It's probably expensive. Reason number 6396823 why I am so undeserving of him.

_Me: What'd you send with him? _

_Prim: The new dress I got you and my nude heels. You NEED to wear them! ;)_

_Me: Ughhh. Fine, but did he see? I'd kinda like it to be a surprise if I'm dressing up._

_Prim: Nope! I put them in the bottom of the bag and he promised he wouldn't peek : ) _

It's times like these when I appreciate how Prim and I think alike.

_Me: Okay thanks, little duck. I have to go. Love you._

_Prim: Ly2! Have fun tonight, but not too much fun ;)_

I internally growl. Of course she'd say that. I just ignore her last text and lock my phone. I'm sitting in the large auditorium like room for the closing ceremony with Effie when a young man with a strangely shaved beard sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Seneca." He says. I'm not one for making friends as we all know, so I just nod and turn my phone back on to check for any messages.

"You must be Katniss, right?" he asks. I look up to see him staring intently at me. I just nod my head again and try to ignore him.

"I'm sorry if I seem creepy, but I have been admiring your beauty these past few days and I would like to know if you want to go out with me some time." I immediately look up with wide eyes.

"No," I say and see his face fall.

"Katniss, just one date."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he says, "He can't be better than me because I come from the Crane family." He says smugly. This infuriates me. By now the ceremony has ended and I am thankful. People are clearing out so I have no problem letting this guy know exactly how I feel.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'he can't be better than me'. I bet I'm better by a longshot."

I laugh. "You clearly don't know who I'm dating. I'm in love with the best man alive. The most compassionate, loving, honest, genuine guy out there. I couldn't possibly do any better, and quite frankly, he could do so much better than me. He's understood me and taken me for everything I am and everything I stand for. You're just a no good, arrogant, conceited asshole who thinks he can get any girl he wants. Get this through your head; I'm in love with Peeta Mellark and there's nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise." I say and turn around to walk away. When I turn I am welcomed by strong arms picking me up and spinning me in the air. When I'm finally put down, I am greeted with Peeta's soft blond curls and a passionate kiss. I pull away first, remembering we have an audience.

"Seneca, this is my _boyfriend_, Peeta." I say, purposely emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Uh… hi. I-uh… need to go. Maybe I'll see you some time, Katniss." Seneca stammers out and looks hopefully at me.

"You won't." I say and take Peeta's hand to walk him out. Once we reach the side corridor where there are few people, Peeta stops me and takes me in his arms once again. I laugh.

"Peeta, it's only my birthday!"

"I'm not hugging you because it's your birthday." He says. I look up at him expectantly and see his own eyes boring down on me. He continues, "I heard what you said to Seneca. Katniss, I don't think you understand that you have made me the happiest guy alive. I love you, Katniss Everdeen. Always have, always will."

I don't realize I've shed a tear until Peeta wipes it off my cheek and kisses the spot it last touched.

"And I love you, Peeta Mellark. Now, don't you have special plans for tonight?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiles. "Right that I do. Here," he says, handing me a bag, "This is for you to change in. I stopped by your house and Prim got you clothes."

"Thanks. I'll just run into the bathroom and we can be on our way. Ok?"

"Okay." He says and kisses me gently. "I'll be right over there on the bench when you come out." I nod and he walks away. It's only now that I notice what he's wearing. He has on a light grey button down shirt that literally makes the blue in his eyes pop along with a pair of khakis that make his butt look phenomenal. He also has on my favorite tie of his that has a blend of light purple, grey and white stripes. I love this man so much, it scares me.

When I get into the bathroom, I quickly throw off my business attire of a blouse and skirt and slip on the tightfitting light purple dress. The dress has long tight sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It is tight until my waist where it flairs out just enough to see the skirt of the dress. It cuts about 4 inches above my knees. It's very simple, but perfect for me. It reminds me of the lavender flowers that grow in the woods behind home.

I throw on the nude heels and the outfit is instantly more perfect. I go to put my other clothes into the bag when another smaller bag falls out and attached is a note.

_You can't go out without any nice make-up on!_

_P.S. Wear your hair down!_

I make a mental note to thank Prim later and quickly apply a light layer of mascara and a shimmery eye shadow. Personally, I would never wear something like that, but I know that 1) Prim packed it for a reason and 2) it'll enhance the look. If I need to look good for Peeta for one night, it's the least I can do.

As soon as I finish my makeup I take out my braid and run the brush Prim sent through my hair. My soft curls have agreed with me tonight and my hair looks nice for once. I throw all of my unused products back into the bag and make my way out. When I see Peeta looking at me, he looks as if he's on another planet. He has on a grin so wide I don't know how his face doesn't hurt and his eyes seem lit up. When we finally reach each other, he just holds my hands and admires my attire.

"Katniss, you look flawless. How did I ever get so lucky with you?"

I blush. "I think it's the other way around." I say.

"Katniss, you really don't know the effect you have, do you?"

I just shake my head and start walking away from Peeta. "We have somewhere to be, no?" I ask and quickly feel his presence behind me. "Yes, we do." He says and grabs my hand to walk to the parking lot and get on our way.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me where we're going yet?"<p>

"Nope. We'll be there soon, though."

"Peeta, we're already back in Seam! Where the hell are we going?!"

Peeta just laughs and shakes his head. "So impatient." He says.

I scoff and lookout the window. We drive for another 10 minutes in silence before we pull into an empty parking lot. He turns off the car and runs out to open my door.

Once I get out, I look around and see we're at the parking lot outside of my woods. Not exactly my neck of the woods, but the further west side of my woods.

"What are we doing?"

He smiles. "Follow me."

I look at him confusingly and he just grabs my hand and starts taking off in the direction of the woods.

* * *

><p>"Peeta! Don't get me wrong, I love the woods, but we've been walking for over 45 minutes and I'm wearing heels. Are we almost there yet? And why am I wearing this if we're in the woods?! Peeta!?"<p>

"We're about 5 minutes off. Stop whining, Ms. Archery. And I didn't ask you to wear that, so don't blame me. Although, I can't say I don't enjoy it." He says, giving me a suggestive look. I immediately blush and look to the ground.

We wander for a few more minutes before he says, "We're here."

I look around and almost cry. Peeta has taken me not only to the one place on Earth that holds undeniable value, but he's made it so _us_. I look out over the clearing and see my father's lake. My lake. No one knows about this place. How'd he know?

I shake that thought from my head when he grabs my hand and leads me towards the shore. On the shore is a small table with two seats, lit by candles. The entire area is illuminated by those big-bulb light strands. How'd he even get electricity out here? Whatever the case, it'd beautiful. I don't realize I'm crying until Peeta takes me into his arms and wipes my cheek.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. We can go back if-"

I cut him off, "Peeta."

"Yes?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect." I say and lean up to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and slowly pulls away.

"Why are you crying then?" he asks. I don't know how to explain this, but I'll try my hardest. No sense in trying to cover it up.

"This place… it's so special to me. Do you know why?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I did my research to find a place you loved, but when I asked why, they said it wasn't their story to tell." I smile at this. It's not because they didn't want to, whoever "they" is, it's because only two people know why, and one of them is dead.

"Well, not many people know. Would you like to know?" I ask. He nods but says, "What about dinner? I cooked this whole elaborate meal and right now, it looks like neither of us really want to eat."

I look at him and we both laugh. "Maybe another time?" I say.

"Sure. I brought a blanket out here earlier if you want to lay down. The stars are really shining tonight."

I smile and nod a bit too enthusiastically. He just laughs and releases me to retrieve the blanket. Once he grabs it, he waves me over to him and lays the blanket down near the shoreline. We lay down, positioning ourselves so one of his arms supports his neck and the other wraps around my waist, meanwhile I am cuddling into his side, right arm over his chest. We lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I speak.

"My dad." I say. I can feel him tilt his head down to look at me, but I don't look up. I continue, "He took me here every Saturday to hunt. For the first few months, he took me here to teach me to shoot. On that 8th Saturday, I shot my first bulls-eye. From then on, I never missed the mark." This is the first time I have ever been able to talk about my dad without crying.

"He was my best friend. This was our place. Our sanctuary. When he died, my mom left. Not physically, but she was as good as gone. I came out here almost every day to hunt. I had to feed what was left of my family. I had to get a job at 12 to pay the bills. This place is both the best and worst place for me."

I feel Peeta's grip on me tighten and him nod in agreement. I'm thankful he didn't say he was sorry because I got tired on the insincere apologies a long time ago. He understands me.

"Well," he says, breaking the momentary silence, "I think it's time to make new memories here. Ones we like to remember. Together. May I have this dance?" he asks. I look up at him questionably.

"Peeta, we have no music."

"On the contrary, my dear." He says, getting up and going towards the table. Once he reaches the table, he pulls out a portable speaker from underneath. He plugs his phone into the speaker and makes his way back over to me. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and he helps me up. We make our way over to the center of the lit up area and he starts the song. Oh my, this song alone is enough to make me cry.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down  
><em>

He grabs my hands and sets them around his neck. He places his arms around my waist and pulls me close, swaying and enjoying the moment. We don't look away from each other, not for a second.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind  
><em>

Peeta pushes me out and spins me once, pulling me back to him, closer than before, when the next part comes on.

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh  
><em>

I feel the tears start to stream down my cheeks, but I make no effort to stop them. When Peeta tries to pull away, probably to turn the music off, I pull him closer and shake my head. He instantly gets the message and kisses the top of my head.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every mood _

_You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you  
><em>

I smile at these words because it's as if this song was written for us. I feel Peeta smile too and we continue to sway, locked in the tight embrace of each other.

_My heads underwater _

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you, oh_

_Cards on the table_

_We're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all though it's hard  
><em>

I look up at him and we lock eyes once again. There's something more there and we can both feel it. Our swaying starts to slow down when the final stanza begins.

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you  
><em>

Our swaying all of stops before the last two lines begin.

_I give you all, all of me,_

_And you give me all, all of you, oh  
><em>

As soon as the song ends, we both lean in and connect our lips. It starts out quite gentle, but the hunger grows. It starts in the tips of my toes and makes it up to the pit of my stomach. From there it makes its way up my arms and to the top of my head. The hunger is taking over and suddenly, I'm okay with that.

Peeta leads us over to the blanket and lays us down, never breaking contact. His hands wander up and down the small of my back and start to make their way down my legs. His hands stop on my thighs and just sit. My own hands, previously being twined into his hair, rub up and down his chest, silently begging for him to let me unbutton his shirt. I start to unbutton the first button when he abruptly pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Katniss," he says. I just look into his eyes without answering. He continues, "Are you sure?" he asks.

I think about this. I already told myself I wanted this, but really? Do I? _Yes_. I want this. I definitely want this.

"Yes." I say and before I can catch my breath, his lips are on mine again. I can feel myself already soaking the black lacy underwear Johanna had made me buy before the trip. I once again reach for his shirt and untie his tie, throwing it to the side. I then start unbuttoning his shirt and when I reach the last one, he throws it to the side.

Once his shirt is off, I fully take him in. His broad, chiseled chest with light blond hair drives me crazy. I feel up and down his chest, marveling the moment. I feel him start to unzip the back of my dress and suddenly I tense up. I never told him about the scar. The other ones all faded, but that one is still there. He must feel my change because he pulls away and looks at me.

"Katniss, are you ok? We don't have to-"

I interrupt. "Peeta, there's something… I haven't talked about."

I see the fear in his eyes but choose to ignore it and continue, "One time I got in a really bad argument with… _him_." He cringes at the mention of Marvel but lets me continue, "He threw a vase at me and it shattered on my lower back. I have a…scar. It's big. I'm sorry, I should have told you before. We don't have to do this if you don't wan-"

This time he interrupts me, "I'm going to kill him if I ever see that man. Wait, you think I wouldn't want to be intimate with you because you have a scar?" he asks, appalled.

I shrug. "It's ugly, Peeta." He shakes his head and gets off of me. I immediately miss his warmth but I forget that when he turns around and shows me his back. He has a scar almost exactly where mine is. I get up and trace it with my fingers. It's beautifully him. He shudders at the touch, but doesn't push me away. "My mother" he says.

He turns to me and looks me dead in the eye. "Our scars make us who we are. I want this, Katniss, but I'll wait as long as you want. I love you for you and nothing will ever change that."

As soon as he says those words, I know he's right. Our scars are who we are. They don't change anything. I cup his cheeks and pull him in again. I smile against the kiss and quietly say, "you're right. I want this too."

He smiles and we immediately end up the way we left off. Slowly but surely he unzips my dress and slides it down my petite figure. I'm lying under him as he hovers above me, admiring my near naked figure. I soon feel self-conscious so I try to cover myself. He pulls my arms away and says, "Don't. You're beautiful."

That is all the motivation I needed. I pull his face back down to mine and reconnect our lips. He feels all of my body, and I just marvel in the sensation. His arms slide up my sides and stop right beneath my breasts. I nod against our lips and he goes to cup my breast over my bra. I laugh and slip my arm around me, unhooking my bra and throwing it to the side. His eyes go wide and the blues of his eyes steadily decrease and are filled with dark. He smiles and starts to knead my breast in his hand.

At this, I let out a soft moan and arch my back. _It's been so long. _He smiles and lowers his mouth to my right nipple, swirling it around with his tongue and gently nipping at it. At this, I quietly moan, "Peeta…"

He smiles and turns his attention to my other nipple, repeating the process. I continue to moan and arch my back when I realize he's still wearing his pants. I slowly reach down and undo his belt. It comes off quickly and I then unbutton his pants. At my current angle, I can't slip his pants off so he does it for me. A moment later, we're both lying by the lake, only in our underwear. He smiles and reclaims my lips.

After playing with my breasts for another few minutes, he turns his attention to the area that needs it most. When he does so, I happen to see that he definitely is "at attention." I smile and he catches me. "Like what you see?" he says suggestively and I reply, "Absolutely." He grins and claims my lips once more. He pulls away and cups my sex over my underwear.

"Shit, Katniss. You're so wet." He hisses. I don't know what does it, but I grow even wetter.

I moan in response and arch my hips towards his hand, needing more friction. He chuckles at my action and slowly slides the piece of lace down my legs. I think to scold him for laughing, but before I can, he begins to rub between my folds, giving a good amount of attention to my clit.

"Peeta…" I moan again.

"When you moan my name it makes me so fucking hard." He says and I swear I can feel myself becoming soaked.

Before I know it, he slips two fingers into me and slowly pumps. "Faster" I hiss and he follows my demand. He curls his fingers in me, reaching places I've never gone.

"Peeta," I moan again and he claims me not only with his fingers, but with his mouth. "Oh..." I moan. He continues to pump me with his fingers as he licks up and down my folds, sucking my little bundle of nerves.

"I'm…I'm g-gonna come" I stammer out. He doesn't stop, he speeds up. Within the next 30 seconds, I explode, coming harder than I ever have. My vision blotches up and I see stars. I've fallen over a cliff that I have never experienced before. When I finally regain composure, I look at Peeta. He's smiling smugly, having just cleaned me up with his mouth.

I look down to his manhood, seeing he's still at attention, and say, "Let me help you." I go to pull his underwear down, but he stops me.

"I want to wait until I'm inside you." He says. I blush but before I can overthink, he is once again kissing me passionately, savoring this moment.

I let out a soft moan, and he quickly slips off his underwear. I feel his hardness against my leg, and it's quite extensive. I smile against the kiss and he does too. I feel him pull a small foil packet from his wallet, but I stop him.

"I'm on the pill." I say and it's all he needs. He quickly positions himself at my entrance and looks to me for approval. I nod and he slowly pushes into me. He's almost fully in when yelp. It's not from pain, just discomfort. I'm obviously not a virgin, but he's way bigger than I have ever experienced.

"You ok?" he asks, almost panting it out.

I nod and offer a small smile. Once he settles in me, he begins to move in and out of me. Once the initial shock is over, I feel it. I feel the love in the moment. We aren't having sex, we're making love.

"Katniss, you're so tight." He says, living the moment in pure bliss. I start to let out small moans as his thrusts become faster and more erratic.

"I love you" he hisses and continues with the irregular pumps. I moan in response and arch my back in ecstasy. I'm near that familiar cliff for the second time when I realize he's waiting for me. As soon as I realize this, he reaches down and starts caressing my clit. That's all I need and soon enough, we're coming together, full force.

I've never experienced anything like this ever in my life. His pumps have stopped as I ride out my aftershocks and he rests his sweaty head on my chest. I smile and play with the little hairs on the back of his neck. Once he's stopped panting, he looks up at me and smiles so bright, the world fully illuminated under the stars.

"I've never…" he says.

"Me either." I say.

He smiles even wider and kisses my lips softly as he pulls out of me. He flops over on his back and pulls me to rest in his side.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. So, so much. I don't think I will ever be able to let you go. Ever."

I smile. "Then don't." I say.

He smiles against my head and we just lay there for a few minutes.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yes, love?" he says. I smile again at his term of endearment.

"Stay with me."

I start to drift off but not before I hear the one word answer that makes my heart skip a beat.

"_Always."  
><em>

**A/N:** AND IT HAPPENED! I hope it lived up to all of your expectations. Longest chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** You guys liked the last chapter, huh? Well, I'm glad. I love writing this story and I recently have had a few ideas for a new story. It'd be another Modern Day AU fic. Let me know what y'all think. Here's a treat all; Peeta's POV! This chapter is so GOOD. ENJOY.

**Peeta's POV**

I just made love to the love of my life. I'm still in shock. It was so _good_. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. This place, it's like magic.

After our lovemaking, Katniss fell asleep, tucked into my side, on the shore of the vast lake. How have I never known about this lake? I make a mental note to come here whenever I have the chance.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Katniss shivers into my side, obviously cold. We're both still naked and as much as I want to admire the view a little longer, I get up and wrap her in the blanket. She stirs a bit, but doesn't wake. I throw on some clothes, and put Katniss' clothes into the bag I had put the blanket in, finding a small bag tucked under the table. When I open it, I find the sweatpants and t-shirt I had given Katniss that day at the airport. A note is attached that says:

_If you've found this, you probably are packing up. My guess, you and Kat just made some memories! Don't worry, I'll keep it on the DL. Put these on her so she doesn't die of hypothermia. You'll thank me later. _

_Prim  
><em>

Thank the heavens for Prim. Wait, how'd she know about this place if Katniss said only two people knew and one of them was dead? I guessed she was talking about Gale, but now I'm not sure… I'll ask her later.

I walk back over to the shore to see that Katniss is still sound asleep. God, she's so beautiful in her sleep. She looks so happy, so at peace. I love her scowl, don't get me wrong, but seeing her like this is so nice. Just as I unravel the blanket to slip the warm clothes over her body, she wakes.

"Hey, baker." She says in a scruffy voice. I immediately grow hard.

"Hey. I'm just gonna slip these clothes on you and we'll head back." I say, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. I need to calm down. _Dead puppies. Haymitch naked. Dead puppies. Naked Haymitch_.

"Already?" she says. God, she's so fucking beautiful.

"Already." I say. _Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. _

"I have a better idea." She says.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I say, pretty suggestively actually. God, please let it be good.

She smirks at me and brings my face down for a passionate kiss. At first, I think she just wants a good make-out, but that thought quickly gets extinguished when she spins us around so she's straddling me, completely naked. So much for calming down. I pull away first.

"As much as I would love to continue, we should really head out. Aren't there bears out here?" I ask. She laughs and kisses me again, lighter and quicker this time.

"I wouldn't worry about them, I'd worry about the coyotes. Their vicious." She says. My eyes go wide and she laughs even harder this time before getting up, snatching the clothes out of my hands and throwing them on.

We pack up the necessities since I hired a few guys to come out here tomorrow and clean up when it dawns on us we have to walk almost an hour through the woods in order to get back to my car. Damn. She realizes this at the same time I do and turns to me, a grin on her face.

"I have an idea." She says.

"As long as I don't have to trek an hour in the woods, I'm in."

"Well then, follow me." She says and grabs my hand. We pick up the few bags and make our way. Within 10 minutes, we reach a small shack on the other end of the shore. I hesitate for a second before she shoots me a reassuring grin and pulls me in.

"What is this place?" I ask, struck with amazement as I walk in. It's tiny, but seems so homey. There's a tiny bedroom off to the side along with a tiny bathroom. The main room consists of a kitchenette and a small living/dining room. Amazingly, this little place has running water.

Katniss shrugs. "My dad used to take me here. He and I fixed this little shack up together and with the little money we had, bought it off the state. I haven't been back here for a long time."

I can see unshed tears well up in her eyes so I go and envelope her in my arms. I say, "Thank you for sharing this place with me. I love you."

She smiles. "I love you, too."

We share a quick kiss before she says she'd start a fire in the small fireplace. I don't want her going out to get wood alone, so I protest. "You're not going out there without me."

She smiles again, finding an opportunity to tease me. "Why, Mr. Mellark, are you _scared_?"

I wasn't kidding, so I give her a stern glare. "No, I'm not, but I don't want you alone in the woods in the middle of the night. I'm coming."

She shrugs, looking overly displeased with my actions, but doesn't protest, at which I'm thankful. She happens to have a small axe behind the house, so we scrounge up enough wood for the night and head back inside. Within minutes, we have a full, blaring fire.

"Wow." I say.

"It's nothing. My dad taught me a lot." She replies.

"You know, he really was a great man. I know I'll never know him the way you'd like me to, but the few exchanges I had with him over the years were amazing. I'm glad to be able to say I had met him."

She looks up at me with something I've never seen in her eyes. Pure Admiration. I'd know, I give her this look at least once a day. Before I can say anything else, her lips are on mine once again in a kiss fueled by love and only love. She pulls away after about a minute and smiles.

"Thank you." She says.

"The pleasure was all mine." I reply.

We spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's embrace by the small fireplace of the hut I will forever remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

We got back to my house just hours before we were to fly home. This time, Prim was driving both Peeta and I to the airport.

"I'll see you in an hour. I love you." I say ti him and with a quick peck on the lips, I'm walking through my front door and Peeta's driving away.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING! E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" Prim yells as she barrels into me. I chuckle and push her off.

"I'll tell you as we pack because we're leaving in an hour."

She nods her head enthusiastically and practically drags me to my room. As we pack up all of my stuff, I tell her every detail starting from Seneca and ending with 30 minutes ago. Yes, I even tell her about how we had sex. I don't go in detail, but I do tell her it happened. When I finish, we are to leave in 15 minutes and Prim looks like she's going to cry.

"Oh…my…god… that's so perfect. Katniss, that's like, Nicholas Sparks novel perfect!"

I just roll my eyes. "Yeah well, we love each other and I guess that's what happens between two people in love." I say.

"You guess?!" she almost screams. I laugh and wheel my suitcase along with my carry-on to the front hall. I leave it there and head to the kitchen. My mother sits with a cup of tea at the table, looking extremely sad.

"Mom?" I question. She looks up at me and offers a small smile. She then gets up and comes to give me a large hug. Throughout this trip, we didn't speak much, but I can feel that our relationship is improving, even if it is just the slightest bit.

"I'll see you soon, mom." I say. She nods and pulls away to look at me.

"Katniss, I love you. I know we have never had a happy relationship, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I'm so, so incredibly proud of you and the woman you're becoming. I'm also extremely happy for you and Peeta. You deserve this," I smile and go to speak but son found out sheisn't finished, "and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the terrible mother I was to you and Primrose. You girls are all I have and I love you so much. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I made you girls suffer through, but I'm just letting you know I'd do anything to take that back and be right."

I'm left speechless and just hold onto my mother harder than I ever have. Before I leave with Prim, I whisper 'I love you, too' and smile. Her eyes light up. I see the hope written across expression, as if by some unknown reason, she's being given another chance to be a mother. Suddenly, I'm happy I could do this for her.

When Prim and I get in the car, I clean myself up and we head over to the Mellark's residence.

"Thank you." Prim says, so suddenly and quietly I almost missed it.

"For what?" I ask. I'm truly puzzled.

"For what you did with mom. I want us to be a family again, Kat. That's all I want." She says. I'm usually not good with words and they're obviously failing me now. I reach over with one arm and rub her arm up and down in a consoling gesture. She smiles at me and I offer a small smile back.

When we pull into the driveway at Peeta's house, I text him.

_Me: Hey we're outside. _

It's not 10 seconds later that I get a reply.

_P: Katniss, I need you to park down the street and don't come in. I'll be out as soon as I can. _

Uh oh. No. What's going on in there that he needs me as far away from the house as possible?

"Prim, I need you to park in the neighbor's driveway. Now." I say. Without question, she quickly complies. I tell her to turn the car off so I can hear if any loud noises come from the house. I swear… if that woman lays one hand on any of those boys…

_CRASH_

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and someone crying out. That's all it took.

"Prim, if I'm not out in 10 minutes, call the police, ok? I love you." I say and run towards the house before she can respond. When I get to the door, I don't even hesitate before opening it. I've never been in Peeta's house and don't really know the layout, but I just follow the cries and noise.

When I come upon the site, I nearly pass out. Matt is lying on the floor, bleeding from the back. The glass that I heard shatter is a vase lying completely destroyed around him. Across the room stands Mrs. Mellark, wooden spatula in hand, about to strike Peeta. Before I can stop my actions, I lunge in front of him, taking the blow myself to the upper back. I cry out in pain, but I saved Peeta from that blow. That's all that counts.

"Katniss! Look at me…" he says, crouching down and tilting my head up.

"I'm fine," I say and try to get up. I go to move my right arm and yelp in pain again. Peeta winces at the sight of me hurt but I turn my attention towards his dad. "You father… call an ambulance. I know when someone's losing a lot of blood and he needs help." Peeta just looks at me. "Now!" I yell and it snaps him out whatever trance he was in. He then nods and crouches next to his father, phone to his ear. That's when I am graced with a conversation with the ever so lovely Mrs. Mellark.

"Tramp, out of my home! You have no right! I'll call the police!" Mrs. Mellark yells. I let my right arm dangle to my side and step closer to her. She puts the spatula up again, as if to hit me, when Rye jumps out of nowhere and snatches it out of her grasp.

"Mom, you're digging yourself a deeper hole. Go." He says.

"This fowl being has no right to be in my home! You slut! What, are you just with Peeta for our money? Well, you'll never have any of it! Ever! You whore!"

I'm about to reply when police and paramedics rush in the house. In the second I turn to look, Mrs. Mellark takes back the wooden spatula and hits me over the head. I'm down on the ground in an instant.

Peeta is immediately at my side. "Katniss. Oh my… Katniss, you'll be okay. Look at me, Katniss." He's saying. I can't concentrate. The edges of my vision are going blurry and the world of darkness is calling my name. I start to close my eyes when Peeta shouts through his muffled sobs.

"Katniss! Wake up! Keep those beautiful grey eyes open. Katniss, please look at me!"

I look at him once more and say, "I'm sorry," before I'm called into the blackness.

**A/N:** JHFJGDCHFKLHJVKHC. Emotional, right?! I told you there was drama on the way :( don't worry though, things will get better soon! Please review. Your reviews mean the world to me. Providing me with feedback for my hours of work on these chapters is what keeps me going.

Until next time, lovelies.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everybody! So, that last chapter, huh? You love me. Anyway, this chapter starts out a bit different. This first scene, if you will, takes place in Katniss' blackout. I know, it seems too fictional, but believe it or not, a friend of mine was knocked out for a few hours and claims to have talked to her deceased grandmother in her dreams. So, I believe it's possible. Don't hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

_He's there. My father. He's smiling at me with a look of admiration written across his features. Where am I?_

"_Hey, baby girl." He says. He's standing near the door of a hospital room. I look down and realize I'm in a hospital bed._

"_Dad? W-where am I?" I ask, suddenly scared. _

_He comes over and sits on the end of my bed. "You were brave today. I'm proud of you, hell, I always was."_

_His response still doesn't give me any answers. "Dad, what happened? How are you here?"_

_He just laughs at smiles at me. "You don't remember what happened at the Mellarks residence? Honey, you saved Matt's life." This throws me off. What'd I do? I close my eyes and think. It all comes back at once. Mrs. Mellarks screaming, my taking the hit for Peeta, Matt's back, me getting knocked out…_

_I panic and frantically look around. My dad sees my worry and explains, "They're not here. This is a dream. Well, sort of. You've been out for about eight hours now from that nasty blow to the head. Your right shoulder is fractured but you'll be fine. I came to see you because I want you to know how proud I am of you. If you didn't take control when you did, Matt would have died. The doctors told him so."_

_I take this information in and smile just a bit. I'm happy I could do something like that for someone I love. But, where does that leave me?_

"_Dad, what about me? Will I be okay?" I ask, suddenly afraid of his answer._

_He leans over and brushes a few strands of hair from my face before sighing. "Well, baby girl, that's up to you." I give him a quizzical look and he continues. "If you want to wake up, you need to take a deep breath and force yourself awake. If you want to, well, cross over, close your eyes and forget the world. I just want you to know that either choice you make, I love you and one day we will be together again."_

_I smile and don't even have to think about my choice. I can't leave Peeta, Prim, even my mother behind yet. No way. Dad must be able to know the choice I'm making because he leans over to me and kisses my forehead. _

"_I'll see you soon." He says before getting up and making his way out of the door. _

_It's then that I close my eyes and think of Peeta's soft blue eyes. Prim's overwhelming kindness. Even, my mother's subtle ways. Not a minute later, I'm hearing the not so nice beeping of a machine and soft snores. I'm back._

As soon as I feel ready, I intake a sharp breath. The person aside of me stirs and stops snoring. Slowly but surely, I open my eyes and see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" he nearly yells. He leans down to capture my lips in a quick yet passionate kiss before pressing the button for my nurses.

"Katniss, I don't even know what to say to you right now. Thank you yet if you ever do something like that again, I swear… I can't lose you…" he trails off.

"Peeta… I'm sorry… I couldn't watch that woman hit you…" I say, my voice still a bit scratchy.

"But I told you to sta-" he's cut off by a flood of nurses rushing into the room.

A particularly perky brunette who says her name is Octavia tells me I'm lucky to be alive. Apparently if Mrs. Mellark hit just a centimeter over, my skull would have cracked. I nod my head and sit through all of the tests before I am told I have "quite the group of people" waiting to see me.

I thank the nurses for all of their assistance and they leave me alone with Peeta. They said when I'm ready for visitors to send Peeta out. The nurses close the door behind them and he turns to me.

"Katniss, we need to talk about this." He says sternly. I look towards him to see a glistening in his eyes as if he's about to cry at any minute. I nod and he continues. "I love you, more than anyone or anything I have ever loved before. I can't… I just can't lose you. As much as I want to be angry at you, you saved my dad's life. A man you barely know, you saved. You took two blows from my mother for _me_. I don't know where I'm going with this, but thank you. Thank you for far more than I'd ever expect. I love you."

By now I'm in tears. This man, the man that I love, is thanking me for something I expect no gratitude for. "I did it because I love you. And I love your dad and I love your brothers. I'm in this for all of us." Is all I can say before he leans over the bed and captures my lips in a much needed kiss. I eagerly kiss back, desperate for his warmth and safety. All too quickly, the kiss ends and he rests his forehead against mine.

"Always" he says, almost sounding in need for reassurance.

I smile. "Always." I reply.

* * *

><p>Weeks turn into months and the months seem to fly by. Peeta and I have recovered from our trip and the rest of our lives have in a way, gone back to normal. My shoulder still bothers me but it's not as bad as it was just a few months ago. Matt has healed completely and is better than ever, not just physically. The moment he woke up after his surgery, he called his lawyer and filed for divorce. Mrs. Mellark, or former Mrs. Mellark, attempted to demand the company but failed. All she received out of their divorce was a small settlement, practically pocket change to Matt.<p>

He's happier than he's ever been according to Peeta. Everyone is just so happy. Another thing Matt did was practically try to beg for his son's forgiveness. They all agreed they weren't the smartest and decided to forgive and forget.

When we got home all of our friends not only threw me a party, but saw things had changed between Peeta and me. It's like a new chapter in our relationship started after that trip and as scared as I am, it's welcomed. I love him so incredibly much it hurts. Crazy, it is.

We're now close to the end of the summer, all moving into our senior year of college. This summer was full of craziness. We went on trips, got to know each other even more, I even had a few dinners with all of the Mellark boys. Peeta and I had taken summer classes this year which really, helped us a lot.

One time even, Jo, Madge, Finn, Annie, Peeta and I went on a weekend trip to this wildlife amusement park over in State 7. It was amazing.

Annie, that's another thing. Finnick has made it known that he has never felt this way about anyone before. She's the first girl any of us have seen stick around. Rather, Finn keep around. I'm happy for them, really. It's about time he's settled into his own and forgotten his playboy ways.

I guess things are just good around here. And this is new. I've never been able to sit down and genuinely say 'hey, I'm happy' and now I can. I don't look back now and see all of the bad, I look back and reminisce on the good. Peeta has been able to teach me that not everything is half empty.

Things will get good again, no matter who you are or what you've been through. Look at us; the poor girl with no dad and the wealthy boy who was abused his whole life. We found each other in the darkest of scenarios and came out winners. We got through it because we looked up.

To be able to say you're happy is a luxury. It's not something you're ever given. You have to work for it and when you finally achieve it, it feels so damn good.

The same goes for love. In this world, there is so much of what looks like love, and sounds like love, and calls itself love, but isn't. It's just people doing and saying what they think they're ought to do and say. They don't work for the end result of complete happiness and love. Which is why so many people never find it.

I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I'm happy and in love. And I fought my way through it all to get here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, short chapter. But you guys needed it. It explains so much, I think. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I have a lot more planned for this fic so don't fret! PLEASEEE tell me what you think. I don't know if I like this chapter or not, so ya. Let me know. Next update will be soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So… OVER 100 FOLLOWS! Thank you all! I can't believe that this little story I couldn't get out of my head ended up being read by so many people. I love you all, my little Everlark shippers! Keep reading! Drama ahead hehehe.

**Katniss' POV**

"Peeta, relax. You're biting your nails again." I say, making a feeble attempt to get him to stop. He just looks at me then down at his hand before resuming the coping habit. Currently Peeta, Rye, Mark, Matt and I are sitting in the lawyer's office, waiting for Mr. Gloss to make his way into the room. After the divorce Matt insisted we pressed charges. I was more than happy to, but Peeta on the other hand was a bit more apprehensive. As much as he should despise the soil that woman walks on, she's his mother. Of course he hates doing something that hurts her. Well, I could care less. The hate she has bestowed on all of these wonderful men is undeserved and cruel. She can go rot in Hell.

"The lady's right. Put your hand down and act like a man." Rye retorts.

"Fuck you." Peeta spits. I sharply turn my head and glare at him.

"Peeta, don't. _That's _childish." I say. Peeta sits up a bit straighter and flushes before nodding. "You're right. Sorry, man. Stress, I guess." He says apologetically. Rye nods and turns back to the smartphone in his hand. The room falls silent once again. A few minutes go by and just as I am about to ask Matt a question, Mr. Gloss waltzes in the room.

"Good afternoon Mellark clan and…" he trails off, looking at me to finish his statement with my name.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say. He nods and smiles. Mr. Gloss is a very young man, probably a year or two older than I. He is tall with a buzz cut. He's not built like Peeta, where Peeta is a tad shorter but has much more muscle, he is taller with less muscle.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He says. This grabs Peeta's attention. I feel the slight blush creep onto my face and before I can thank him, Peeta speaks. "Yes, what a beautiful _girlfriend_ I have." He spits, stressing the word girlfriend. I would think to scold Peeta for being so jealous, but this over-protective, commanding Peeta is turning me the fuck on.

Mr. Gloss' demeanor changes quickly at Peeta's assertive tone and he gets on with business, forgetting the exchange that just took place.

"Well, looking over all of your paperwork, I can pin her. There's not only hospital records but statements from neighbors that say they have seen and heard her abuse; both verbal and physical. None of you will need to testify, not unless you wish otherwise."

The air in the room suddenly becomes much more breathable. A weight has been lifted from everyone's shoulders.

"Thank you, Mr. Gloss. None of us wish to testify, but if need be we will. Please, let us know if you need any of us." Matt says. He looks around the room at all of us, looking for reassurance on his statement. The four subtle smiles he receives answers his inquiries.

"Alright, Mr. Mellark. That's all for today, I'll keep you all posted." Mr. Gloss says, shaking everyone's hands. When he gets to me, his hand lingers a second longer than need be and it doesn't go unnoticed by all of the Mellark men.

I pull back my hand and make for the door, Matt trailing me with the rest behind him. I'm the first one out of the room.

No one dares speak a word to me when we are all walking out to our respective vehicles. For some unknown reason, I just got extremely angry, although I am not sure why. They can all see it. Something's off, though. I can feel it. Someone is hiding something.

Once I get to my car, I fling inside, slamming the door and go to start the car when my car door suddenly opens. Peeta is standing there, arms crossed over his chest, just looking at me. This fuels my sudden rage.

"Can I help you?" I practically seethe. His eyes widen in surprise but quickly return to normal. He is obviously trying to stay on my good side.

"Well, yes. Care to tell me why all of a sudden you went from sweet, blushing Katniss to pissed-the-fuck-off Katniss?" he asks. When he said my name, his voice quavered just enough to give me my response.

"You're hiding something." I mutter. His arms drop to their sides and his mouth goes agape, just a bit.

After a minute, he regains his composure and responds. "W-what?" he asks, obviously frazzled.

"You heard me, Peeta. You're hiding something. I don't know what but I can tell. Don't deny it. The way you got all assertive towards Gloss when he complimented me, the way you flushed when I told you to not be so childish. That's not you. I'm not fucking stupid. Tell me what you're hiding." I reprimand. I have no idea where all of that came from and by the looks of it, neither does Peeta. He knows I know, though. That's what counts.

Peeta sighs a bit and shifts on his feet. He's nervous. Oh god, this can't be good.

"Katniss, before I tell you, you need to promise to hear me out. I'm so, so sorry, Katniss. I never meant to do it…" he trails off. Now, I know this is going to be bad. Really bad.

"Spit it out." I say under my breath. I can just barely manage an audible murmur. What he says next makes my heart shatter into a million tiny, unfixable shards.

"I… I kissed Glimmer. But really, she kissed me. Katniss, I am so, so sorry. I'm also so fucking stupid. Hear me out." He says, letting me take in the information.

He kissed his ex. He's dating me. We've been together for 7 months. He cheated on me. He has done the one thing he promised he would never do. He's lied and broken my heart.

I remain silent. The rest of the Mellarks evacuated as soon as they reached their cars. What am I supposed to do? The man I love has betrayed me in the worst way possible.

I feel the single tear stream down my face and see Peeta's lips moving but I'm not hearing a single word he's saying. Without thinking, I reach forward and close my door, locking all of the doors in the process. I snap out of the daze I'm in when Peeta starts banging on my window, begging me to listen. I can't though. I can't do that. Looking ahead, feeling the now steady stream of tears rolling down my cheeks, I put my car in reverse and pull out of the parking lot. I look in my rear-view mirror to see Peeta standing right where I left him, eyes turning red from unshed tears, silently murmuring my name.

* * *

><p>It takes me about 40 minutes to get home since the lawyers office was a decent distance away, but when I do, I'm relieved. Peeta hasn't gotten home yet and I will only need to be here for all of 10 minutes. It's Thursday and I have work. My heart may be shattered, but I still have a living to make, with or without Peeta.<p>

I get out of my car and walk into the large house.

"Hey, Brainless. You're home." Jo says. I look at her just once and she's at my side, being as comforting as she can. "You look like shit and you've obviously been crying. What happened? Where's Peeta?" she asks. I visibly cringe at his name and she notices. She quickly grabs my arm and leads me up into Madge's room, where she is sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Oh! Hey Katn- oh my god, are you okay?" she says. Still not saying a word, Jo closes the door behind us and leads me to sit on the bed with the both of them. Once seated, I just lose it. Any composure I had is gone. The tears flow steadily and my two best girl friends are there to catch all of my tears.

"What happened?" Jo asks softly. I know I have to explain and explain quickly. I have a schedule to keep.

"Pe- uh, _He_, didn't explain any further than that he… he kissed Glimmer." I stutter out. I have managed to hold back the tears and look strong. The look on Johanna's and Madge's faces is one of pure anger.

"He did WHAT?" Johanna says. "How could he do that? He knows the shit you have been through! That bastard. I'm going to skin him alive and the chop his ba-"

Johanna gets interrupted by Madge. "Hold on a sec. Are we sure that's what happened? That doesn't seem like him…"

I shrug and get up.

"I need to think. Madge, we have work in 20. I'm leaving here in 10, with or without you so meet me at my car if you're coming. I'm not sitting in this house any longer than I have to." I say and make my way upstairs.

I quickly splash cold water on my face and change into my work clothes. I re-braid my hair and make my way out to my car. When I get there, Madge is sitting in the passenger seat.

The ride to work is silent and I'm thankful. I really need to think though how I am going to handle my situation. The term 'I love you' obviously holds little meaning to Peeta.

When we get to work we both get out and head for the back door. Right before I am about to enter, she pulls me into a tight hug and says, "It'll all be okay."

I smile ever so slightly and go in to start a long, long night.

"Yo, hit me with 4 Jack-apples!" someone from the end of the bar yells. I nod towards them and go to pour the drinks. I have been working for a good 6 hours now and the bar has really filled up. Jo and Finn came in a while ago to keep me company and help me keep my mind off things. Jo told Finn what happened so I guess that's why they're here.

I finish my latest round of drinks and take a second to breathe.

"Kat, go sing." Johanna says. I reply with a flat, "No."

Johanna persists. "It's Thursday, aka karaoke. Go sit at that keyboard and sing your feelings out. You'll feel a hell of a lot better."

I consider her argument. Whenever I used to be really sad, I'd sing. It'd help me clear my head, give me a fresh perspective. Maybe I should.

"Fine." I say and make my way over to the shit stage. A few people clap and cheer as I walk, but I ignore them. I turn off the scummy music that was playing on the stereo and turn the keyboard on. I sit down and close my eyes. My subconscious has me playing the song before I can realize what I am actually doing.

_Man, it's been a long day_

_Stuck thinking about it, driving on the freeway_

_Wondering if I really tried everything I could _

_Not knowing if I should try a little harder _

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess, that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread_

_You're kicking the curb 'cause I never heard_

_The words that I needed so bad_

_And you're kicking the dirt 'cause you never gave me_

_The things that I needed to have_

_I'm so sad, sad  
><em>

I feel the first few silent tears escape my eyes, but I let them fall. The bar has fallen silent. But I'm not stopping. I'm up here to sing away my feelings and sing away is what I'll do.

_Man, it's been a long night_

_Just sitting here, trying not to look back_

_Still looking at the road we never drove on_

_And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess, that I'm only holding on by a thin, thing thread_

_You're kicking the curb 'cause I never heard_

_The words that I needed so bad _

_And you're kicking the dirt 'cause you never gave me_

_The things that I needed to have_

_I'm so sad, sad_

_I'm so sad, so sad_

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess, that I'm only holding on by a thin, thing thread_

_You're kicking the curb 'cause I never heard_

_The words that I needed so bad _

_And you're kicking the dirt 'cause you never gave me_

_The things that I needed to have_

_And you're kicking the curb 'cause I never heard_

_The words that I needed so bad _

_I'm so sad, so sad  
><em>

By the time I finish the song, you could hear a pin drop in the bar. Every set of eyes is on me in that place. I wipe my now tear stained cheeks off and go to head back over to the bar when my eyes lock onto a set of blue eyes that completely and utterly crush me. He heard me sing, I know it. And he knows exactly what I meant by that song.

Before someone does something stupid, I run off stage and out to the back room, hoping to hide out for a while.

I'm almost to the back room when I hear someone's heavy footsteps directly behind me.

**A/N:** I'M SORRY FOR THE DRAMA. But I love it. I hate seeing them fight like this it honestly makes me sad, but it needs to happen. One, this story needed it and two, this is crucial to the plot. You'll see why soon enough. FOLLOW and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot of you hate the way I wrote last chapter. You'll have to trust me when I say I know why I did this. I have a story-line, duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

2 DAYS PRIOR

I'm so happy. Yes, dare I say it, happy? I'm finally okay after everything that's happened and the best part is, I've had the love of my life at my side the whole time. It took a while no doubt to accept what had happened to Katniss and really get a hold of my family circumstances, but I got there. We've moved on. Well, except for the meeting with the lawyer on Thursday. Definitely not looking forward to that.

"Peeta?" I hear from the room over. If we're being honest, Katniss and I share a bed every night. I only come in my room to paint or study or stuff like that.

"Coming!" I yell back and set down my books. I'm over in her room in a minute. When I open the door, I see her lying sideways fetal position on her bed. I rush over to her and kneel down. "Kat, you ok?" I ask with a somewhat nervous edge to my voice.

"Uh—yeah. Can you do me a favor? I hate to ask you to do stuff like this but I don't know if I can drive right now." She says, softly, as if it hurts her to speak.

"Anything" I respond. My answer elicits a small smile from her before she continues.

"Could you run down town to Tova's and pick me up some of their French Onion soup? Oh—and herbal tea. Yeah. I'll give you money. My wallet is rig—"

I cut her off. "You're obviously not feeling well. I got it. My treat." I kiss her head before she attempts to protest and get up. Just as I'm at the door, she squeaks up.

"I love you." She whispers. I smile and turn around. "I love you more." I say and make my way down to the small café in town.

"You're order will be ready in a few minutes, sir. For here or to-go?" the woman working the counter asks.

"To-go." I say nicely, offering a small smile. The woman nods and tells me to sit and wait and it'll be out soon. I readily comply. I sit down at a table in the corner, out of anyone's site and pull out my phone. I'm about to text Katniss when I see another pair of feet slide into the booth. I look up and to my displeasure, see the devil herself.

"Uh—can I help you, Glimmer?"

She smiles. "I miss you." She says. I shake my head and go to stand up.

"We've been through this. I'm with Katniss now. I _love_ Katniss. Please, stop." She doesn't seem to appreciate my resistance. Just as I'm about to walk back over to the counter, she jumps in front of me and connects her lips with mine. It takes all but half a second for me to push off her and back away. "What was that?!" I almost yell. A few people in Tova's seem to notice a commotion, but if they're really bothered they don't let it show.

"Seeing if you were serious." She says. I shake my head furiously. "What do you mean, Glimmer? Of course I was serious!"

She tries to take a step closer but I back away. She shakes her head. "I wanted to make sure that it was real, you know, whatever you feel for that… girl. I may not like her but I like you, and I have been really immature. You deserve this, Peeta. I'm sorry for the way I acted and just… needed closure, I guess."

This shocks me. Glimmer, having commonsense? Come on, I was pretty sure I'd see pigs fly before that one happens. Huh, guess I was wrong. Although I am shocked, that doesn't justify her actions.

"Okay, but that still doesn't make kissing me alright!" I say. Once again, she just shakes her head. "Listen, I know. But I needed this, alright? Figure the rest out yourself." And with that, she's gone. I quickly grab Katniss's food and jump in my car. I put the bag in the passenger seat and just lean my head against the steering wheel.

What am I going to do about telling Katniss? That kiss meant nothing to me, at all. I'm not going to try to hide it but I can't just go home and throw it out there. I have to wait until the times right. Oh my God, what if she reacts badly? What if she doesn't let me explain? What if… oh… no…

I feel the tears start to prick at the backs of my eyes but hold them back. This was all Glimmer's fault. I want to hate her, but I can't. She needed to know I really was done.

The drive back to the house is all too fast. I know that I'm going to have to tell her eventually, and soon, but not today. I can't. I need to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Whatever happens after I tell her, I hope she will always know that I love her and I am not going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT DAY<span>

That song, those tears, it was all so real. That's why I chased her to the back room before she tried to escape after catching sight of me. I need a chance to explain myself. If she still wants to end it after that, fine. But she needs to know what really happened.

I finally get close enough and grab her arm, turning her body to look at mine.

"I want nothing to do with you." She spits through her tears. I cringe at the words but try not to let it show. In a way, I deserve it.

"Let me explain." I say. She shakes her head no and tries to get away but I don't allow that. Like I said, I'm not letting her go that easy. "Please. If you still want out after I explain what happened, then okay. I'll respect that. But you can't end this… us… without knowing what happened."

She visibly softens a bit but doesn't let me go so easy. "And how do I know you're not going to lie to me? Huh?" she says. Those words hurt. Bad. Does she really think I'd lie to her?

"Well, for starters, I told you about the kiss to begin with." I say. Her breath catches and she realizes I'm right. She can't fight it. I feel her arm go slack in my grip so I let her go, knowing she won't run. She gestures her head to the back room and we take out seats on the respective boxes across from each other. It takes a few minutes, but I finally start to relay the story.

"Well, for starters, it's not how you are envisioning it."

She quickly snaps back, "Oh, because you know how I am seeing this."

"Don't." I say. The firmness not only comes as a shock to me but also to Katniss. She doesn't reply so I continue.

"It was when I went to Tova's to pick up your food. I was waiting for it and Glimmer just came over to me. She told me she missed me and I told her that it was over, that I was in love with… you," at this, Katniss' eyes meet mine for the first time tonight. I continue, "She didn't want to believe me, so she leaned forward and kissed me. It lasted .2 second because I quickly backed away and freaked out. She told me she needed closure and she, well, was done. That she was done trying to get between you and I. Please, Katniss…" I say. I don't know what I'm pleading for, but I know I need to save this. Us.

Katniss remains silent for a few minutes and I begin to grow anxious. I'm about to ask her to speak, when she suddenly bursts into tears. I am immediately at her side, offering my arms to her. Surprisingly, she accepts.

"Peeta…" she whispers out through struggled sobs.

"Yeah?" I ask, hoping she'll be rational about this. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever.

"I—I'm s—orry." She gets out and a whole new set of sobs take over her body. I tighten my grip around her torso and whisper calming words.

I hate seeing her like this.

"Katniss, it's okay. I understand why you're so angry. I get it. I just wish you would have let me explain earlier."

She shakes her head and looks up at me.

"You deserve so much better." She gets out and her head falls into her hands. She knows that's not true and she knows she is the only one I have ever wanted to be with.

"No, you know that's a lie. You're it, Katniss. I love _you_. Not a certain you. I love all of you. You're perfect to me. How many times do I have to tell you? Sure, we fight. What couples don't? Things worth having don't come easily. I want this, Katniss, and if you still want this, then let's not fight it. I'm not giving up on you—us."

She looks up once again and I see the emotion filled eyes that could convince to me kill a person. She opens her mouth to speak but the words must get stuck in her throat. She tries again but comes out with the same result. I'm about to intervene when suddenly, she leans forward and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I immediately reciprocate.

This kiss, it's different. It's not needy but it's not needless. I can feel the emotion being poured into it, as if all the words she can't say can come through during this intimate moment.

It's not a long kiss and all too soon she's pulling away, resting her forehead against mine. After a minute or so, she speaks.

"Peeta, we're going to be okay, okay?"

A slight smile finds my face. These are my exact words from the fight we had the night I told her I loved her. These were the words I asked, searching for reassurance. Right now, I can tell she's looking for the same.

So, I look deep into her silver pools of eyes and nod. "Okay." I say, relaying the one word she had given me, knowing that yes, everything will get better.

We will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can you guys stop being so mean to me now? I told you I had reason for writing this like this. Once again, I DO have a story map. I'm not just writing to write. I have a story to stick to. Please, tell me what you think in a NICE way. Negative PM's aren't what I enjoy opening up to. Sorry for the shortish chapter.I wanted you guys to get closure to this whole situation before I got into anything else. Thank you to all of my loyal readers. You guys are what keep me going. Follow/Review/Favorite?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yeah, hey. How're you guys? I have some news… Well, this story is going to be coming to a close soon. Maybe two-three more chapters? There's not much else I need to incorporate and I don't have too many more milestones to tackle in this story. Anything anyone would like to see before this story comes to a close? Review and let me know. Also, there is a huge time gap from the last chapter to now. DON'T HATE. I'm starting to wrap this story up so yeah. Seriously, deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

**7 MONTHS LATER**

I don't know how much closer I can get to this man. It's like, every time something happens that looks like it could rip us apart, we bounce back and even closer, if that's possible. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a fucking invalid.

How did I want to end things with him that he technically didn't even cause? I am the worst type of girlfriend. Hell, I am the worst type of person.

I'm the type of person who jumps to conclusions and blames. I point the finger at someone else because I never want to take the blame myself. I never want to admit I am part of the problem, if not, all of it.

And there's nothing I can do about that. I try, really I do, to be better. I want to be better for him. He deserves so much better and it pisses me off more than anything when he says he doesn't. If you ask me, I'd say it has something to do with the way his mother treated him for all those years. But we don't have to worry about her anymore.

A month or so ago was when her case was finally presented in front of a judge and jury. Within the first two days the jury reached a verdict: guilty. On all charges. She's going away for the rest of her life with no chance of parole. That night, Peeta cried. He really cried. He cried for hours, the cause being many things. He didn't have to see her anymore. He didn't have to live in constant fear for his and the rest of his family's wellbeing. He didn't have to be something he didn't want to be, for her. He was free of so much more than I could possibly vocalize. It was as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, as cliché as that may sound.

We sat down for hours the night after the bar and just talked about everything. We laid out all of our cards and waited for the other to react. We were threadbare by the time we went up to bed. There's nothing left between him and I that the other doesn't already know. I'm thankful.

I think that is what I needed. I needed to know that someone trusted me enough, loved me enough, to lay it all out. I needed to know that this thing between Peeta and I isn't a joke. This is real and going places. Hell, senior year of college is going to be over soon. Can you believe it? Just two more months. Peeta and I have officially been together for 14 months. They've been the best months of my life and truthfully, I regret nothing. Not even the fighting.

The fighting has strengthened us, made us who we are as a couple. It's more than I could ever ask for.

Since my college years are unfortunately coming to an end, I have started looking for a job. It's inevitable. I guess something will come along eventually, right? Peeta has also started looking for a job. About 5 months ago he switched up his classes a bit and is now working on an art therapy degree. He'll have it for when we graduate.

Its days like these when I wonder. What'll happen to us when we leave college? Are we just going to… end? Are we going to do long distance? I don't want that. I don't want distance. In fact, I think I refuse it. I love Peeta with every fiber of my being, but I'm not strong enough for that. I need that person with me, every day for the while we are together. No, no long distance. I guess this is a conversation Peeta and I are going to have to have, and soon.

"Earth to Katniss." I hear and flick my head to see the person who called my name. It's the love of my life himself, smirking at me.

I smile. "Hey." I say. My throat feels a little dry so it comes out more as a croak.

He comes and sits with me in the couch in our living room. I'm going to miss this place when I move out. This place holds so many memories, it hurts.

"You're thinking." He says. I give a sad smile and nod. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asks.

"It's depressing so I think you'd rather not." I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I'd like to know, no matter how sad and unappealing it may be."

I sigh and curl into his side, preparing myself for the conversation that is about to take place. I whisper, barely above a whisper, "What's going to happen to us?"

His body tenses. "What do you mean?" he asks, a worried edge hanging off his voice.

"Peeta, we graduate in less than two months. What are we going to do? I… I refuse to do long distance." I say, whispering the last part. His body relaxes and he rubs soothing ministrations up and down my arms. "Who said anything about distance?" he asks. I sit up and look him in the face, giving him a questioning look. He sighs and continues. "Well, I was going to ask you under better circumstances, but I might as well now. I was thinking… well, after we graduate, I want to move in together. Like, you and me, just us, getting an apartment or renting a house or something. I told you once and I will tell you again, I love you, Always. Always means forever and we're in this for the long-run."

My eyes widen. He… he wants to take the next step. He wants to live together as we start our lives in the real world. But…

"Aren't we too young?" I ask. He lets out a breathy laugh.

"I don't think so. You'll be twenty-three in two months and I'm already twenty-four. We're adults. We can do this, Katniss."

"What about jobs, Peeta? I'm looking for jobs in cities right now. I'm not going to make you just tag along."

Again, he laughs. What does he think is funny about any of this? This is serious and he's treating it like a joke. "Katniss, I can look for a job too. And it won't be a problem if I don't find one right away. Did you forget that I am the heir to one of the country's largest bakery chains? I have money."

I blush a bit. If I am being honest, I did forget. I forget pretty often, actually. Like, on our one year he bought me a pearl necklace with two small diamonds on either side. At first, I yelled at him for spending so much money on me, but he just casually gave me a reminder that his family are millionaires and it was nothing.

I smile a bit and nod. Then I speak. "Are you sure?" I ask. He flashes me the most brilliant smile I've ever seen and says, "I'm surer about this than I have been about anything else in my entire life. Well, scratch that. Third most positive."

"What are the first two?" I ask.

He blushes a bit then pulls me back into his side, kissing the top of my head. "Well," he starts, "The first is that I'm sure I love you. Very, very sure. The second, well, I can't tell you."

Just as I did before, I shoot up and look at him. "What do you mean, 'you can't tell me'?" I ask, completely frazzled. We absolutely positively don't keep secrets from each other anymore. I thought that was etched in stone.

"No, I can't. Not yet, at least. I will soon, though. I promise. But hey, that's not what we're talking about now. So, do you want to move in together?"

My angry demeanor quickly resolves and I ponder his proposal. I'm scared. Really, really scared. Can I do this? I sure as hell know I am going to be miserable if I'm not with him. I love him. I really, really love him. So, I decide I can do this. _We_ can do this.

I smile and lean down to connect my lips with his. He eagerly responds. Our mouths mold together like they were crafted to be here; two puzzle pieces connecting over and over again. I pull away to look him in the eyes.

"Yes." I say and before I can catch my breath, his lips are on mine again. I feel him smile against me and I can't help but to react in the same way. I feel him shift under me and in a blink of an eye, he is hovering over me, cradling my neck with one hand and inching the other towards my center.

"I want you" he grumbles out. I feel my arousal seep out. Peeta and I have been anything but chaste in our sexual adventures. In the last four months or so, it's gotten to the point where we can barely go three days without needing a fire extinguished that only the other can quench. It's bad.

I moan in response and he takes it as an affirmation of his request. His hands find the zipper of my jeans and quickly make work of those. In seconds they're across the room.

Once removed, he cups me over my barely-there underwear. I arch into his hand, needing more of this delicious friction. I try to keep down a moan but fail miserably. It comes out strangled but needy.

I groans in response and works his way into my underwear, rubbing two fingers between my folds. I keep the moans down this time, but Peeta doesn't appreciate it. "Don't hold back. There's no one here." He says. I nod, still unable to speak.

Just as his thumb finds my bundle of nerves, he plunges two fingers in me at once. I moan out his name as he pushes them as far in as he can and pulls them out almost fully.

After a bit, I feel a familiar tightness in the pit of my stomach start to build and arch my back to him, hoping he gets the message. Abruptly, he pulls his fingers out and stops his ministrations on my sensitive spot. I look at him, frantic, and he just says, "I want you to finish when I am inside you."

I nod and he quickly removes his pants and boxers and positions himself above me, resting in between my thighs.

"I love you," he says as he pushes into me. We moan in unison at the feeling of being so whole, so complete. Here, with him in the most intimate of ways, means more than just simple sex. This is so much more than that.

He sits for a minute but soon begins to pump in and out of me, sheathing himself whole within me. He hits that one spot repeatedly that chances at pushing me over the edge at any moment. Within the first five minutes, I once again am teetering at the edge of a delicious cliff.

I attempt to hold myself back, wanting to revel in this moment for as long as I can. He senses I'm holding back and says, "Let go, Katniss. I'm ready. Come with me."

That's all he had to say because before I can blink, I am falling into the depths of a place so familiar yet so new. It's a place only Peeta can take me. It's a place where I feel so loved, so cherished. It's my favorite place.

Peeta rides out his aftershocks just as I do mine. He remains sheathed inside of me for what seems like ages before finally pulling out and brushing sweaty strands of hair from my face. Over and over again, he whispers "I love you" while peppering kisses all over my face and down my neck.

The sun starts to lower in the sky and I can see though the window that tonight, there's going to be a beautiful sunset. I quickly pull away from Peeta and make work of putting back on my underwear and jeans. He looks at me confused, but doesn't make a move to stop me. Once finished, I turn around only to see he hasn't moved an inch. He remains naked from the waist down, just sitting on the couch.

I put my hands on my hips and ask him, "Are you just going to sit there or are you coming?" He smiles and jumps up, clothing himself once again, just as I had. By the time he is finished, I am waiting for him by the door.

"Where are we going?" he asks as I interlock our fingers and start out the door. The sun seems to be lowering quickly and I don't want to miss it, so, I undo our hands and take off down the street, not giving Peeta an answer. He immediately follows.

I make sure not to run too fast so he can remain close to me, but I run fast enough that by the time we arrive, I'm tired. I turn around from my spot on the beach to see him not far behind, starting to slow down. He catches up to me in less than a minute.

He takes a look around the empty beach and furrows his eyebrows. "Why are we here?" he asks.

"Look." I say as I point to the sunset that is now in full effect. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smile. I intertwine our fingers once again and lead him over to the shoreline, sitting down and resting my head down on his shoulder. He wraps a protective arm around my waist and pulls me to him. We sit like that in silence until the sun is gone and the stars start to peak out from the curtain of darkness that has taken over the sky.

"This is right." He says, breaking the silence. I nod.

"I know." I say. We sit once again in comfortable silence until he feels the need to say more.

"Katniss, I love you. More than anything. You are my everything, and I hope you know that. Us moving in together after we graduate means so much to me. We're starting a life together. Starting our adult lives together. I love you, so much. I just want you to know that. It's us, always."

I feel the tears prick at my eyes from his speech but push them back.

"I love you, too. I feel the same way. Always." Is all I can croak out.

We just sit, wrapped up in each other's embrace for hours. I get to thinking.

People do lie, cheat, and stab you in the back. There will be people who use you, tell you they love you when they really don't. But you can't let that stop you from living because there are people out there who love you and would never hurt you. You have to find those people and keep them in your life forever.

For some, it takes them their entire lives to find this person. I got lucky and found mine twenty one short years in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SOOOOOOOO, that happened. We're creeping up on the end! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, DARLIN'. Also, I just started a new story called _Business Ways_! Please check it out!


End file.
